The Child of the Hazard Crest:Dreams Deaths Hazard
by ss3dj
Summary: Its been five years since the events of Love Modeling Pain and Takato's and Rika's love life is going strong but, when Takato's nightmares start coming true its a race against time to stop a being of unlimited power but the cost might take Takato's life.
1. It starts with a dream

The Child of the Hazard Crest: Dreams, Deaths, Hazard

Ss3dj, Hi everyone and welcome to-!

Rika, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER!

Ss3dj (me), Um hi Rika what's up?

Rika, what's up!? How dare you!

Ss3dj, um how dare I what?

Rika, when was the last time you sat down to work on this trilogy!?

Ss3dj, well lets see I finished the first part in…09-18-04…wow that's a long time ago. And I have the ruff draft for this and it's in my…sophomore folder.

Rika, and what grade are you in now?

Ss3dj, I just graduated high school…oh boy.

Rika, give me one reason it took you so long to finally start typing this up?

Ss3dj, (can't think of a reason)

Takato, is it because you're not a rukato fan anymore?

Ss3dj, no rukato was my first ship and I will never stop liking it!

Rika, so why did you stop writing…and why do you still have so many fan fics still in the works and your own original story you said you were going to get published one day!?

Ss3dj, um well…Rika can you just hit me already so I can start working.

Rika, done (pulls out a medieval mace)

Ss3dj, oh $h!t

Takato, well while Ss3dj is busy getting maced I'll do the disclaimer. Ss3dj does not own digimon, it's owned by a big corporation. The only thing he owns is his truck and a bunch of manga's and DVD's.

Prolog

Chapter 1: It Starts with a Dream

_My name is Takato __Matsuki__. I am 1__7__ years old. I live in a bakery with my father, and mother; who is now nine months pregnant with my new baby sisters and brother. She's having triplets. Yippee. I have a lot of friends like Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. My best friend is Henry who has lately has taken up teasing me about the living hell I'm about to go through. I guess he speaks from experience, he has a little sister. My girlfriend is Rika. She can be kicking me across Japan one second then another she's jumping on me __and…well I don't think I need to go into too many details. She is a strong person with a lot of inner demons so she put up lots of walls around herself but we've been taking them down together, one brick at a time. I suppose you are wondering why I recorded this and why you should be listening. Well just sit still and I'll tell you some more interesting things. I am a digimon tamer. So are my friends and girlfriend. But more importantly this is my last will and testament. So if you are watching this then I am already dead. _

Darkness surrounded Takato as he looked around. He had already had this dream but even knowing what was about to happen didn't help any. He walked forward as a red light cut across him and he came out of it into a burning city. It was always the same city there was just more of it every time he had this dream. He was in a park and in front of him was a large dead tree with people hanging from their necks on it. Before it was filled with people he did not know but a few weeks ago his friends started to appear on it and now he looked away when he saw Rika. Her body was bloody and mutilated but her face was left untouched. Now like all the nights before Takato waited for the dream to end but tonight it didn't.

"T-Takato."

Tonight someone on the tree spoke; Rika and Takato felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

"T-Takato…please h-help-p me. I'm so cold."

"RIKA!"

Takato ran towards her but felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was Takato found he face to face with a mirror. What terrified him was the reflection. In the mirror he was cut up and butcher with a long serrated knife sticking out of his chest. Looking down Takato saw the point of the knife coming out of his own chest. Then everything went white.

"AAAAAAHHHHH," Takato screamed as he rolled out of his bed in a cold sweat. He stumbled across his room and down the hall into the bathroom. After he finished spitting out most the bile taste in his mouth he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and his hair was drenched in sweat. Grabbing a bottle of mouth wash, he washed out the rest of the bile taste. Spitting he looked in the mirror again but this time another person was with him in the reflective glass; Rika.

If it was any other time Takato would have collapsed from a massive nose bleed from what Rika was wearing (or lack there of) but, tonight the memory of the dream prevented that.

"Takato, what's wrong?"

Takato collapsed into her arms and Rika gave a startled yep as the two lovers fell to the cold tile floor. Rika looked down at Takato not sure what to do but Takato said all he needed, "just let me hold you please Rika-chan. Please."

Rika nodded and held Takato back as she tried her best to sooth him. She didn't know what was wrong but right now all she knew was she wasn't letting him go, ever.

**Morning**

An aroma of fresh orange juice, eggs, and if Rika smelled it right, slightly burnt pancakes. Rolling over so she could get out of the bed Rika looked down the hall into the bathroom where Rika had comforted Takato earlier that night. Frowning at the memory Rika went towards the kitchen grabbing her clothes along the way. She was finishing putting on her shirt; it was covering her eyes but not her mouth, so she was caught off guard when she felt arms wrap around her and bring her into a deep kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hmmm who needs coffee to wake up, that kiss does the job just fine."

Takato smiled and went back to cooking while Rika took a seat, and put her shirt back on. She breathed in the wonderful smell of breakfast and smiled at Takato, "I have to be the luckiest girl in the world. Not only is my boyfriend so good looking but, he can cook."

Takato blushed, "well I've lived in a bakery all my life so what do you expect."

Takato placed Rika's plate and glass in front of her and took his seat by her. "So Takato have you called you parents yet?"

"Yeah they're going to stay at the hospital till the kids are born, so it looks like we get to have another-!"

Rika cut him off when she reached over and brought him into another deep kiss, "another what, Takato?"

Poor Takato who was still trying to regain his senses couldn't answer right away but when he did he said the first thing that came to his mind, and he regretted it, "I really need to marry you."

Several things happened at that moment, Rika fell out of her seat, her face burring red. A sudden rustle from the hall revealed Guilmon jumping for joy yelling, "Renamon, Renamon! I won the bet! I won the bet!" Renamon fazed into the kitchen with a slight look of disappointment, "what a shame I was hopping it would be you Rika who would ask Takato, now I have to feed Guilmon breed for a month."

Takato finally snapping out of his daze turned beet red and waving his hands franticly tried to correct himself, "wait I didn't mean it! That just slipped!"

Guilmon looked at his tamer disappointedly, "so you don't want to marry Rika?"

"I…um…well…hey look I need to get some more orange juice!"

"But Takato your glass is full?"

Takato glugged down the juice, "see empty! Be right back!" and he ran, unfortunately he tripped over his chair. Renamon bent down to help Rika up, and whispered to her, "If you hurry and purpose I'll get a month of back rubs from Guilmon."

"RENAMON!"

Takato dusted himself off then glared at his partner, "hold on a sec since when are our personal lives being used for bets?"

"Well Terriermon made a bet with Impmon that you guys couldn't wait till your wedding night, what ever that means."

Both tamers couldn't believe this, Rika looked ready to kill some one, "the rabbit must die!"

Guilmon continued, much to the embarrassment of the tamers, "Kenta, Kazu and Ryo all bet against Henry and Jeri that…how did they say it oh yeah, 'Rika will purpose after she's positive.' Henry and Jeri said that you'd be married then have kids...oh Takato where do babies come from?"

Rika was fuming, "Takato where are your knives!?"

"Rika wait! You can't kill them!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" She was not happy, if you couldn't tell.

"Um well…on second thought, you can kill them."

Rika growled as she walked back to her seat. Takato after see Rika wouldn't lash out at him sat down too. Rika looked over at Renamon suddenly quite serious, "Renamon would you go take Guilmon and give Takato and me a sec alone."

Takato blinked and looked at Rika, "Rika, what's up?"

Rika looked at him and in a quiet and soft voice spoke, "Takato I won't push you if you don't want me to but last night you woke up screaming. If you don't want to tell me what the dream was about, like I said I won't push you but, you know I'm here for you if you need me."

Takato couldn't look Rika in the eye as he spoke, the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind, "thanks Rika but I'm ok now, besides it was just a nightmare, everyone has them."

Rika wasn't buying it; ever since they had started dating any time she saw him sleeping he was always tossing and turning. These weren't just normal nightmares, "ok Takato just know I'm here for you."

Takato smiled, "thanks Rika-chan. Hey look at the time we have to meet up with everyone in about an hour at the mall, why don't you take the first shower while I clean up."

Rika nodded and walked off, 'Takato you've spent so long helping me with my own problems and demons. I think it's time I helped you with yours.'

**The Mall (or a living hell for men with girlfriends)**

Terriermon laughed as he watched his poor tamer Henry carrying Jeri's bags, "remember Henry momentai!"

Henry glared a death glare Terriermon, "I swear I'll momentai you the first chance I get."

Jeri giggled, "Now Henry, no need to be so angry."

"I swear I will get you for this!"

"Yeah just try there's nothing you can do to me so ha ha ha!"

Henry groaned but didn't do anything; good things come to those who wait. After a few more shopping sprees the three finally stopped at the café and waited for everyone to show. As they sat and waited for the rest Henry noticed Jeri was fidgeting around in her seat.

"Jeri what's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong it just I've noticed that we don't get together with everyone that often anymore. I only get a few e-mails from Kenta and Kazu and the last time I even spoke with Ryo was when we all made that stupid bet."

Henry placed a comforting arm around her, "Jeri we're growing up, it can't be avoided."

"I know but after we all graduate high school what will we have to bring us together?"

"Hey I thought that's what reunions were for?"

Both Jeri and Henry turned to see Ryo leaning against a table across from them. Unlike the two of them who still looked about the same as they always did Ryo had let his hair grow much longer and had it tied in a pony tail that reached down to his shoulder blades. He also looked a little more built. Henry got up and the two shook hands while Jeri walked up and gave him a hug.

"It's good seeing you again Ryo."

"Same here Henry. Jeri you look fabulous."

Monodramon emerged from behind Ryo and looked up at Terriermon, "how you been?"

"Can't complain."

Kenta soon joined them his hair now much shorter and he wore contacts instead of glasses. MarineAngemon flew out of his shirt pocket and greeted them all too. Kazu and Guardromon also showed up, and showed that although they were older that they weren't much wiser. Guardromon tried sitting I a chair that broke immediately asked, "So does anyone know who has won the bet?"

It was unfortunate that he had said that because right then four other people showed up, well actually one person two digimon and a really pissed Rika.

"What bet are you talking about guys?"

Rika turned her glair at Terriermon, "oh little rabbit can I have a word with you."

Terriermon gulped and started to move back but was blocked by Henry; see good things do come to those who wait.

End of chapter 1

Ss3dj, well there you go. I know its short but I promise the chapters will get longer. Also from this point on expect this story to get a lot darker.

Takato, so you're going to write the rest in the dark?

Ss3dj, ……

Rika, ……

Takato, it was a joke.

Ss3dj, yeah sure it was. Anyway yeah lots of dark chapters ahead and while I will keep this in the teen rating I will put warnings where they need to go and I will not make this a lemon at anytime! Lime maybe but no lemons!

Takato, but I want to make lemonade.

Rika, (whispers to Takato what lemon means)

Takato, (faints from nose bleed)


	2. Why eat when you can dance

Ss3dj: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of my story!

Rika: Its about time you started!

Ss3dj:... Rika why do you always treat me bad?

Rika: you left this story for THREE YEARS!

Ss3dj: ok well there is that but come on I'm writing it now!

Rika: you need to do better! Also i have a few problems with the script.

Ss3dj: you read the script? Oh boy.

Rika: yeah oh boy is right, and i have a few complaints.

Ss3dj: (looking for a way out) hey is that a really hot blond eying Takato?

Rika: (turning to look for said blond) WHERE I'LL KILL HER!

Ss3dj: (runs and hides)

Rika: wait a sec...WHY YOU #$&()! (runs after me)

Terriermon: Well since no one is able to do the disclaimer I'll do it. Ss3dj does not own digimon; thank god.

Ss3dj: HEY!

Rika: THERE YOU ARE!

Ss3dj: oh crap!

Terriermon: He does own the story and asks that you please read and review! He has low self esteem.

Ss3dj: I do NOT!

Rika: HOLD STILL! I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU!

Ss3dj: oh is that all, I'M GOIN TO DIE!!!!!

**Chapter 2**, **why eat when you can dance**

**Some where in the digital world**

Azulongmon floated above a vast void of darkness and was deep in thought. He didn't sense his fellow sovereign Zhuqiaomon fly up besides him till he spoke.

"When did this happen?"

"I can not say but, it appears it has been stolen."

"Is that even possible, not even the D-Reaper was able to come here."

"See for yourself the nine gates have been opened."

"What do we do now. Should we warn the humans?"

"Zhuqiaomon do you think that the humans will forgive us?"

"I can not say but I fear the one who would may already be doomed to suffer a fate I would wish on no enemy, human or digimon."

"I will contact Fanglongmon while you contact our brothers. We have much work to do and little time to accomplish it."

**Real World (the mall)**

Henry laughed as he watched Rika beat the holy hell out of Ryo, Kenta and Kazu. What made it so funny was she was using Terriermon as a club.

"I swear to god if i find out you guys have made any more bets about my PERSONAL LIFE i will throw you off a cliff!"

Henry seeing that the fun fun was about over headed over to Takato, who was ordering everyone's drinks, "hey man how have you been?"

Takato smiled, "not bad, can't wait till my mom can come home with my new sisters and brother."

"Yeah babies are cute...for about a hour. Then comes the crying, and the diapers. Words can not describe the horror of changing a diaper."

Takato still smiled but now it was a little more forced, reality was sinking in.

"So Henry how have you and Jeri been?"

"Not bad, we're taking it slow."

Henry noticed Takato started to fiddle with his jackets pocket when he mentioned the word slow.

"Takato how about you and Rika, having your house to yourself and with Rika's mom and grandmother out of town, must have given you two a lot of free time."

Takato gulped, "y-yeah lots."

Henry frowned, "Takato its none of my business but, do you think you and Rika are going a bit fast?"

Takato shrugged, "maybe we are but we've been together for five years. She's eighteen and I'm seventeen, I think we're mature enough to make our own decisions about our personal lives."

Henry nodded, "your right, and I'm sorry for prying."

Takato shifted his weight a little then reached into his pocket, "can i show you something Henry? You have to promise to keep this a secret."

Now Henry was nervous, he didn't like being the one to keep secrets, "ok what is it?"

Takato looked behind him to make sure no one was paying attention to them and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Henry recognized it immediately, "Takato you can't be serious!"

**Everyone else**

Renamon tilted her head as she watched on as a poor baker was forced to try and take a order, from Guilmon. She had to admit it was sorta cute how Guilmon acted around people. The poor baker looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin and Guilmon never noticed, he just kept asking, "do you have any Guilmon-bread?"

"Man Pineapple-head needs to work on his people skills."

"Hello Impmon, when did you arrive? I don't see you tamers."

Impmon jumped onto a table by Renamon, " Ai and Mako are with Suzie at the movies. Lopmon is with them so I could come here. I swear Pineapple-head hasn't changed on bit since I last saw him."

Renamon nodded in agreement, "yes he is still a child but perhaps that is best. If he stays like this his viral tendencies do not surface."

Impmon shuddered at the memory she was talking about, "you mean Megidramon."

Both stopped talking when Guilmon walked back to them, "they don't have any of my bread."

Takato, who had returned with some drinks placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry buddy when we get home I'll bake you some."

Everyone sat around the table each talking about how things had been since they had last gotten together. Ryo commented that he was going to go to college in America which Rika took quite well, "OH THANK YOU GOD!"

"Rika thats not nice."

"...Goggle-head zip it."

"Yes Rika."

"Man can someone say whipped."

"what was that Kazu?"

"Um nothing."

"I thought so."

Everyone laughed as Kazu lowered his head in defeat. Terriermon; who had recovered from Rika's thrashing jumped onto his tamers head, much to Henry's annoyance, "So when are we going to do something fun?"

Guardromon looked at Terriermon, "I believe everyone was having fun."

"Yeah talking is fine but lets go to a club! I want to dace and maybe Henry could finally hook up with a hot babe!"

Jeri shot Terriermon a cold look while Henry bopped him on the head, "I'm dating Jeri!"

"Really? I couldn't tell. At least with Rika and Takato you can tell because...," Terriermon felt the air around him drop several degrees and looked over at our favorite couple, both with looks that could kill, "...because of how...um well they get along...yeah thats it."

Kenta laughed, "wow Terriermon had a moment of sanity. But I do agree with him on the club idea, i heard a new one opened up not to far from here."

"But what kind of club opens at noon?" Ryo asked

"We could meet up at the club...whats it called Kenta?"

"Club Evolution, Takato."

"We could meet up at Club Evolution like at ten or so and go dancing."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "thats a good idea Goggle-head. I knew i picked you for more than your good looks."

Takato blushed while both Impmon and Terriermon, both you would have thought would know better, put in their two cents about Rika's comment, "what good looks, I don't see any. How about you Terriermon."

"Nope."

Rika just smirked at the two, which was worse than if she had went into a rage, "Renamon."

Renamon suddenly appeared behind the two unfortunate digimon, "the usual punishment?"

"No do something original."

Both Terriermon and Impmon looked at each other, "Oh"

"Crap!"

**Later** **at Rika's house **

Takato, who was sporting some new duds, a bright red shirt and black jeans, sat in Rika's living room waiting for Rika to find something to wear to the club.

"Man for a girl who's not into fashion and stuff she takes forever to pick out something."

"I can hear you!"

"Oops."

"And just so you know I'm going through all this trouble for you!"

Takato scratched his head, "um how do you figure that?"

"Well it wouldn't do you any good to be seen with a slob. Now would it?"

Takato smiled, "Rika you can make a shirt and jeans look like the next thing to wear."

"Thanks but i think tonight," Rika stepped out to show Takato what she had picked out. First lets start at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of four inch black heels then going up Takato got to see a lot of leg. Then Takato's eyes were greeted with a black leather mini skirt that was a lot less than a mini, with a slit up her right thigh. Next she had on a tight black crop top that showed off her flat and hard stomach. Over the top was a black leather duster, and finally was her face. She had cherry red lip stick and black eye liner that really brought out her violet eyes, and she had let her hair down.

"Oh my god, Rika you look...I...wow."

Rika smiled and twirled around a couple of times then she walked up to the flabbergasted Takato and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "don't think just because I decided to dress up tonight I'm going to do it when ever you want."

Takato nodded and took her hand, "I never would have dreamed of it, so shall we?"

As the two made there way to the club neither one could have imagined that lurking in the shadows was something that would forever change their lives. And it wouldn't be for the better.

End of Chapter 2

Rika: thats it!?

Ss3dj: I know it was short but it was mostly a filler chapter. In the next one the action really picks up.

Rika: it better because nothing happened yet and I'm getting board!

Ss3dj: Ok don't worry! In chapter three the tamers will have to deal with a small army of mega digimon out for blood and Takato's nightmares are beginning to become a major problem for him because they are making him question his own sanity because he can no longer distinguish them from the real world. And a hint will be given to what is causing all these things to happen. So make sure you wait for chapter three! And please R&R!


	3. Dreams aren't real, right?

Ss3dj: Hello again and welcome to my story. Just a warning from here on out my story is going to get much darker.

Rika: ...

Ss3dj: What?

Rika: Five months

Ss3dj: college

Rika: Not even a ruff draft.

Ss3dj: Chemistry.

Rika:...I'm going to get the rusty pliers

Ss3dj: crap

Takato: Ss3dj does not own digimon...or much else for that matter.

Chapter 3: Dreams aren't real, right?

Takato and Rika looked around the dance club trying to find their friends but were not having any luck.

"They must not be here yet, Rika."

"Well lets go get a table saved for us."

Walking their way through the dancers Rika found an unclaimed table and hung her duster on the chair and took a seat. She waved Takato over who sat next to her.

"Hey Rika you don't think anyone else will bring their digimon with them?"

"I don't think so, this place probably wouldn't let them in anyway."

"I just hope Guilmon isn't to board right now."

Rika laughed, "You left him in a bakery Goggle-brain, what do you think."

Takato sweat dropped, "that I made a really big mistake."

"Don't worry, Impmon and Renamon are with him, they won't let him eat you guys out of business."

Rika got up and said she was going to go out side and see if she saw anyone. As she walked off Takato couldn't help but whistle, "man am I lucky or what."

_I guess that depends._

Takato whirled around, "what was tha-?" But no one was there.

"Huh?"

Takato scratched his head but shrugged it off but something in the back of his head told him he knew that voice. Leaning back Takato noticed that the whole ceiling was covered in mirrors, "huh never seen that before."

"Buy me a drink pal?"

Takato looked over and was greeted with a very hot young woman who looked like she new how to get around a club, "um sorry I'm not old enough to."

The woman just smiled and sat in a chair next to him and started to run her hands over Takato's shoulders, "what if I wasn't thirsty for a normal drink."

Now Takato wasn't use to people of the opposite sex hitting on him who weren't Rika, so Takato's will power went out the window, and when the woman's hand moved down, that window became the top window of a skyscraper.

"Hey there Takato!"

Takato looked over and saw Ryo walking up. Takato panicked but when he looked back for the woman she was gone, "um?"

"Hey man Rika's coming with everyone else...Takato you ok?"

"Ryo did you see a woman sitting here a second ago?"

Ryo gave Takato a questioning look, "no and where would she be sitting, only two chairs here and Rika's pushed in."

Takato looked down and indeed the chair the woman had been sitting in wasn't there anymore.

"Takato?"

"Never mind, must be my imagination. Hey did anyone bring their digimon?"

"No I think they all are heading to your house though."

"WHAT? Thats just great who came up with that idea."

"I think it was Terriermon."

Takato slumped into his chair, " I'm not going to have a home anymore."

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen."

**Takato's house**

"Hey lets play dodge-ball!"

**The Club**

"I guess your right Ryo."

Everyone else finally found Takato's table and each dragged a chair over.

"Hey Henry I think Terriermon's idea for us to come here was just a ploy so he could throw a party at my house."

"Come on Takato, give Terriermon some credit. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything bad to your home. Besides Renamon is there."

**Takato's Home**

"Um guys I think Renamon got into Takato's parents sake."

"Wow i have never seen someone dance on a ceiling before."

"YIPPEE! Hick-up."

**The Club**

"Yeah I can trust Renamon."

"Yeah maybe."

Everyone looked at Kenta, "huh?"

"Rika do you know what Renamon does when she's out and about. Without you."

"No."

"There you go. For all we know Renamon could have some pretty big skeletons in her closet."

"Thanks Kenta, that makes me feel so much better."

The lights dimmed in the club as the music started to get much louder. Jeri smiled and dragged Henry out to the dance floor, "lets go!"

Ryo, Kenta, and Kazu followed while Takato sunk into his chair a little.

"Takato lets go dance."

"Yeah maybe this is a bad time to say this but I can't dance."

"Takato relax you don't have to actually dance, all you need to do is look hot while I do all the work."

Grabbing Takato's hand before he could argue anymore Rika brought Takato to the floor. The tamers after a few hours were having a great time, Kenta was passed out in his chair. Kazu and Ryo were talking to some girls at the bar and Henry and Takato were still enjoying spending time with their dance partners. And Takato who still couldn't dance was now at least trying. Rika would later punish him for it.

Jeri smiled as she wrapped her arms around Henry, "now this is a reunion!'

"Yep!"

Takato smiled and was about to say something when a loud explosion caught everyones attention. The music stopped just in time for a second and much closer explosion to go off throwing everyone to the ground.

Henry moved to the door to see what was going on while Rika followed, What do you think that was?"

Henry shook his head, "I have no idea."

Opening the door Henry's face went pale, "Oh my god."

"Henry what is...HOLY SHIT!"

Outside the club was an army of, "Diaboromon," Rika said as she gasp in horror.

The rest of the tamers had made it out side while everyone in the club began to panic and ran for the exits.

Ryo looked at Takato, "we need our digimon NOW!"

Takato grabbed his cell, "please pick up...hello!? Impmon? You guys have to get to the club now! What? No. LISTEN THERE IS AN ARMY OF DIABOROMON HERE! Ok they are on there way.

Kenta frowned as he looked at all the mega digimon, "ok then what are we going to do till they get here!"

Several of the Diaboromon turned toward the tamers, their yellow eyes all focused on them. Henry grabbed Jeri's arm and pulled here down the street, "Jeri you need to get out of here."

"But."

"No Jeri you have to leave right now!"

Jeri's eyes teared up, "but I can't just leave you Henry."

Rika looked back at her, "Jeri Henry's right you can't help us now, you need to leave! Kenta, Kazu you guys get her out of here!"

Jeri looked at Henry pleading with him but it was no use, "Come Jeri lets get out of here."

As the three joined the crowds that were running away Takato, Rika, Ryo and Henry all stood their ground as the massive army began to descend into the street, falling into columns.

"Ok now what?"

A sudden boom over head knocked the four to the ground, looking up Ryo that one of the Diaboromon had attacked one of the buildings and a shower of glass was raining down towards them, "Find cover!"

Takato threw Rika and himself against a wall and covered her as the glass fell past them. Henry rolled under a car while Ryo dived back into the club.

Rika looked up at Takato, "you moron I could have gotten out of the way."

Takato smiled, "your welcome."

Another explosion thundered as the Diaboromon started to fire away at the city. The tamers looked on as the explosions light the night sky. Finally having enough Takato pushed himself up and looked back at everyone, "we can't just stay here and wait for our digimon to show up, we have to do something!"

Ryo looked at Takato like he was crazy, "Like what exactly!? I don't think four teenagers are going to do much against that!' He pointed at the army, "Even if our digimon do get here in time, five mega's against that! We are talking long odds!"

"It was the same with the Parasimon wasn't it."

"Takato we are talking a major difference in brute strength here."

Rika walked up to Takato, "Takato's right and, since when are you a quitter Ryo? Has the Digimon King lost his edge?"

Henry nodded, "yeah come on Ryo, where's your sense of adventure?"

Ryo frowned, but said nothing.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!!"

The four tamers looked up in shock as Beelzemon flew over head, both guns blazing.

"HEY YOU BETTER GET TO WORK! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT HERE!"

"Ha since when?"

Terriermon hoped onto Henry's head, "Ready to kick some mega butt Henry!"

"You know it partner!"

Renamon fazed in behind Rika, "I believe i counted one hundred Diaboromon in the city, that is twenty each."

Terriermon gulped, "oh gee is that all."

Guilmon walked up to Takato, "momentai right Takato."

"Right buddy."

Cyberdramon stood besides Ryo, growling at the army.

Takato drew out his D-arc, "Ok guys ready!"

**BIO-MERGE Activate **

**Renamon bio-merge to Sakuyamon**

**Terriermon bio-merge to MegaGargomon**

**Cyberdramon bio-merge to Justimon**

As everyone rushed off, Takato looked around confused as to why he hadn't bio-merged yet with Guilmon. Turning he found himself face to face with the same young woman from the bar. Around them debris fell in slow motion and Guilmon wasn't moving at all.

"Do you really think it'll matter Takato?"

"What are you talking about? And whats going on here?"

The woman smiled, "whats going on is simple."

Above them a blast from one of MegaGargomon's missiles hit the buiding above them. Takato dived for cover but landed not on cold concert, but soft grass.

"What?! Where am I?"

The woman walked past him and up a small hill.

"We're at the park. The club was to noisy."

Takato jumped up and grabbed the woman by her arms, "You are going to start making sense, right now."

"But wheres the fun with in that?"

Explosions and billowing smoke showed that the battle was intensifying. Letting her go, Takato started to run toward the smoke, but was startled when the woman appeared in front of him again.

"Now now now, why don't you just remain calm."

"what are you? You can't be human."

The woman smiled, "if I'm not human what could I be."

"So you aren't really a real woman then."

"Nope."

**CRACK**

The woman's head snapped around as she fell to the ground. Takato lowered his fist, and walked over the woman and again started toward the towering smoke. Behind him the woman grinned even with a badly broken jaw, that slowly started to mend itself, "Oh no Takato, this hell is just beginning."

Takato looked around the himself as he walked down the rubbled filled street just outside the club. Car lay in smoking heaps and glass covered most of the ground. Ambulances and medics helped anyone they could find. However no matter how hard he looked, Takato couldn't find any of his friends.

"They aren't here Takato."

Whirling around Takato faced the same 'woman' he left at the park.

"Didn't I break your jaw?"

"Thats a little cold hearted, don't you think?"

Takato narrowed his eyes, "considering you teleported me away from my friends and kept me from helping them, I think it suits the situation."

"Humph, your definitely a lot more grown up then the last time I saw you."

"what are you talking about?"

The woman sighed, and sat down on a bus stop bench, " you don't remember. Thats a little disappointing. I know it was 4 years ago but still. Maybe this will refresh your memory."

The woman snapped her fingers and her body began to shimmer. Her body lost some of its curves and she shrunk a few inches. Her club dress reshaped into a school uniform. Her black hair tied back with a long red ribbon the fell almost to her lower back. Finally a pair of glasses popped onto her face. No longer was she a busty cluber but a young school girl of maybe 14. Takato blinked for a second. Then he began to remember.

**Flash back 4 years ago**

Takato gulped as he walked down the halls of his new school. It was just after the Parasimon invasion had been turned back that all the tamers had been rewarded with scholarships for this school. Takato grumbled as he messed wit his tie. Unlike his old school, this one required uniforms. Looking down at his schedule Takato finally found his class. Opening the door Takato found most of the students standing around a girl a little older than the rest.

"Hello Takato," the older girl said smiling. "My name's Dorthy."

Takato blushed, "um hello." He hoped Rika didn't find out he was blushing around another girl. She could get jealous really quick.

Dorthy giggled at the blush, "I'm the a member of the student council and I've been given the job of welcoming you here."

"Oh well thank you."

Dorthy smiled and handed him a small box.

"Consider this a gift from the school to say welcome."

Takato took it and bowed slightly and Dorthy left. Taking his seat Takato opened the box. Inside was a crest and tag like from the digimon show. The crest matched the symbol Guilmon had on his chest.

**End flashback**

Dorthy smirked as Takato stared at her.

"I take it you finally remember me Takato?"

"I...I don't understand. Whats going on here!?"

Dorthy's body changed back to the cluber and stood up from the bench, "well thats a good thing to know. If you had any idea about whats was going on...that'd spoil the fun."

Takato charged Dorthy, but just as he reached her she vanished, only to reappear behind him, but this time armed. In her hand was a small .22 cal pistol. A small pop echoed across the street as Takato fell gripping his right leg. Takato looked back at Dorthy, but was surprised when non of the people in the street reacted to him being shot.

Rolling over while still gripping his shin he looked at Dorthy. Her lips still turned upward in a sick smile. She pulled the hammer in the pistol back then fired again. This time the bullet hit Takato's left arm, the arm he was using to sit up with. Hitting the ground, blood started to soak his clothes.

"Come on Takato, you should at least put up a fight. Its no fun if you just let me shoot you...well no fun for you at least. I'm having a blast."

Dorthy pulled the trigger again, this time the shot hit him in the gut. Takato lay on the ground gasping for air. Dorthy emptied the guns clip into Takato, but never let a shot hit his chest or head. The pain left Takato's vision blurry, and dark around the edges. Dorthy let the empty clip fall and hit the ground and in her empty hand a new one formed. She loaded it with a soft click and knelt down besides Takato. She stuck the barrel of the gun under Takato's chin.

"Well I must say this was fun Takato but I'm afraid play time is over. However before you go, I want to tell you something."

Bending down so her lips brushed against his ear she whispered to Takato, "enjoy her while you can goggle-head."

Dorthy pulled the trigger, and the world went black.

Takato: Oo I'm dead?

Rika: (looking for car battery and jumper cables)

Ss3dj: thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


	4. The order is Given: Execute Takato

Me: well after um years of waiting here is chapter four. I want to apologize to everyone who has left a review asking me to please hurry and finish or continue this story. With college and a real lack of ideas this story fell aside and left to collect dust. However for so reason inspiration suddenly hit me, driving me to continue the story. I hope you all will forgive this long wait and if there is anyone out their still reading this when I post it I want to say thank you very much for your patients and I hope this chapter is not a let down. Now I give to you Child Of the Hazard Crest: Dreams Deaths Hazard

Rika: Nice apology but I'm still kicking your ass.

Me: crap

Chapter 4: The order is Given: Execute Takato Matsuki

Rika sat watching Takato cook their breakfast. Ever since last night, when she had found him shaking in his chair at the club, he hadn't said a word. They had left with Rika giving everyone the excuse that Takato was feeling under the weather. When they got back Takato locked himself in his room. After a while of banging on his door which never got Takato to come out, Rika finally feel asleep in the hall. She had heard him come out but before she could say anything, Takato told her he was going to cook breakfast and walked off. So now she sat watching him, her patience wearing more and more thin.

"Takato, would you please talk to me."

"You want orange juice or grapefruit to drink?"

"Takato!"

When he didn't respond she got up and grabbed his arm, "Takato."

When he didn't answer again, Rika shook his shoulder, "Taka-!"

Takato didn't give her a chance to finish. Slamming the knife into the cutting board, Takato whirled around and faced Rika, "WHAT!?"

Rika not expecting such a reaction took several steps back. She had never heard Takato speak like that.

"What do you want Rika."

'His voice is so cold.' Rika thought

"I want answers Takato. Last night, one second your sleeping at our table, the next you look like your about to go into a fit!"

Takato narrowed his eyes, "its none of your business Rika. And besides you said you weren't going to push this. Remember."

"Are you telling me you had another nightmare?"

Takato turned back around facing away from her, "Rika just lay off."

Rika frowned, "Since when do you tell me what to do Takato?"

"Since when am I required to tell you about everything in my life?"

"Well, since every chance I get to sleep over here, you've been screaming yourself awake, I think I should be aloud to know what the hell is going on with you."

"Oh I see, so now that you let me in your pants, I have to tell you everything about bout my life? Sorry Rika it doesn't fucking work that way!"

Rika winced at the verbal assault. Now she was worried. They had fought before but not once had Takato ever cursed at her. Taking a breath she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Takato please, I know I said I wouldn't push this, but look at whats happening to you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Rika, really."

Rika for her part didn't by it, and Takato knew it.

Digital World

"What I want to know is how the nine seals where opened without anyone of us noticing it?" Baihumon growled out to his fellow sovereign.

"The only time I can think of is during the D-Reaper assault. Its the only time that makes any sense. Of course that only explains the possible when and, not the more important question of how." answered Ebonwumon, hoping to calm the giant tiger digimon.

"No, that is not the most pressing question now," Azulongmon started slowly, "what we need to ask ourselves is, what do we do now?"

"Thats simple, we kill it and stop the it from gaining its power. If its inside the human it is mortal. So it can be killed."

Azulongmon, "and kill the boy along with it?"

"Yes."

Silence greeted Baihumon's simple and direct statement. And for a long time no one said anything till at last Zhuqiaomon spoke after much thought, "if we do this...we will have the humans...no the tamers declaring war upon us. And that is a war I do not think we would win."

Azulongmon nodded, but Ebonwumon spoke before him, "are we even sure the entity has been implanted yet?"

"Unfortunately it has been implanted, and has had four years to dig itself into the poor boys mind, body and soul." Azulongmon stated mournfully.

"So," the four sovereign all turned towards the large golden dragon Fanglongmon, their leader, "we must choose. The life of one human."

"Tamer lord." Stated Zhuqiaomon, his head bowed.

Fanglongmon nodded, "of one tamer, against the lives of every digimon...and human in our worlds." The great dragon closed each of his eight red eyes and slowly began his order, as his sovereign waited "By my order, with all responsibility to be taken upon myself, I hereby order the execution of the tamer Takato Matsuki, to be carried out immediately."

The four sovereigns bowed saying nothing, but both Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon heads were lowered just a bit more than their fellow sovereign. Fanglongmon however noticed, " I know this is painful, as he is one of the heroes who saved our world, but this must be done. I will send my servant Omnimon to carry out the deed."

Zhuqiaomon choose his words carefully, "my lord...when the other tamers fight against Omnimon to defend the boy, what will you do then?"

Fanglongmon said nothing, "I will have Omnimon speak with them...however if it comes to violence...the good of the world..no, of the worlds must take priority."

With his final statement hanging in the air the five great digimon dispersed with the knowledge that soon a war was soon to erupt, with neither their side nor the humans, having a chance of a victory.

Somewhere in Japan

A young woman stood in a dark room, slowly walking around turning one multiple computer screen as she walked by which began filling the room with an eerie soft glow. As the room light up Dorthy looked around smiling, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes rolled up into her skull.

"Yes master?...Yes it appears the great five have discovered you have escaped from their prison. It seems Fanglongmon has decreed that Takato is to be executed...no master I'm afraid it will take just a little longer to complete all preparations for your return...I believe he is sending Omnimon to carry out his order. This should be the last hurdle my lord...yes I will ensure you some entertainment..."

Dorthy's eyes rolled back, and she swayed unsteadily on her feet with cold sweat covering her brow. After regaining her composure she smiled continued around the room turning on the computers, and as more lights filled the room, a table near the farthest wall came into view, with cleavers and knives of all kinds hanging and laying on it.

"Tick-tock Takato. Tick-tock."

Matsuki Bakery

Rika frowned as she finished her breakfast and Takato took her plates. The two had eaten in complete and total silence for the entire meal. Even a few of her attempts to get some reaction out of her goggle-head had failed. As Takato went to work rinsing the plates Rika noticed that ever once in a while Takato had to stop his hands from shaking so he didn't accidentally break one in the sink. 'Oh screw this,' Rika thought.

Getting up and, using all the dominance she could muster, Rika walked up to Takato and quickly took both wash rag and dish out of his hand.

"Rika? What are you..."

Takato was cut off when Rika glared daggers at him, and spoke in a cold and controlled voice, "go in to the living room and wait till I finish these. Then you and I are going to talk and I swear to god if I hear one damn thing out of you except 'ok' I will kick the living shit out of you do you understand me!?"

Takato blinked once and thought about talking back, but after some very careful consideration, decided that this was not a time to talk back to Rika.

"Ok..." And Takato walked out of the kitchen. When he was out of sight Rika finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. In all honesty she hadn't been sure that would have worked., but she was thankful that it had. She needed to find out what was going on with Takato, even if she had to be a bitch about it.

Takato sat numbly on a couch not looking forward to what was about to happen. There was no chance that this was going to end well. 'I mean how do you tell your girlfriend that not only have you been dreaming of her dieing in some of the most gruesome ways imaginable, but not you can hardly tell the difference between these dreams and the real world. There's a word for that, crazy as shit...ok three words. Still...' Takato closed his eyes hoping that Rika would just decide not to talk with him. However after only a few minutes Takato could practically feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees.

Opening his eyes he saw Rika standing right in front of him, arms crossed. They two just stared at each other for a few moments before Takato moved over some to make room for Rika on the couch. Rika sat never taking her eyes off of Takato. Takato put on his best happy face and asked, "so...what do you want to talk about?"

For her part Rika tries really hard not to slap him. She really did, but seeing him once again trying to avoid this conversation was the final straw. When her hand made contact the sound seemed to echo in the room for far to long. Rika slowly lowered her hand, while Takato tried to make sense of what just happened. Rika however wasn't going to give him much time.

"This bullshit stops right now Takato. You are going to talk to me with the respect I deserve as your girlfriend who for the longest time has been watching you tear yourself apart. Now talk to me, or so help me Takato-"

"I think I'm going insane."

Rika's mouth kept moving but no words came. She hadn't know what Takato was going to say but, the words 'I think I'm going insane' had not been top on her list of possible answers.

Takato looked at the floor , he hadn't meant to say it like that, but now there was no turning back. "you...you know I've been having a lot nightmares?"

Rika nodded not trusting herself to speak, afraid it would stop Takato.

"Well they've started to get really bad, and now I can't even tell if the dreams are real or not. And in practically every one...I..."

Takato took in a quivering breath, trying not to break down in front of Rika, "I keep seeing our friends dieing...I keep seeing you die over and over, and now...now its so hard for me to be able to tell the difference..."

Rika didn't know what to say. 'Hell what can I say?'

"Takato..."

"Rika I just don't know what to do anymore."

Rika wrapped her arms around Takato and brought him close to herself. The two stayed there each hoping the pain would go away.

Hypnos

Mitsuo Yamaki frowned as he looked over the data both Reika and Megumi were giving him.

"Are you positive that these readings are accurate?"

Reika nodded, "yes sir, Judging by these readings the wild one entered our world just some 10 minutes ago, and it appears its a mega class digimon."

"Where you able to triangulate its position?"

"Unfortunately it destroyed some of our towers so we lost its position."

Mitsuo felt his fingers wrap around the lighter he always carried around as he when over all this. Finally after some deliberation he looked up at Megumi, "call the kids and let them know about the situation. If this is a mega, it already knows how to avoid being detected and may be after something or some one."

"Yes sir."

Mitso turned and looked out the window as the people behind him began reaching the tamers. The kids seemed to always the one to deal with these wild ones. He hated it but he could not deny they had proven themselves more than capable. They had been very lucky, still sooner or later luck runs out. Mitso prayed he never say that day.

-Above-

Omnimon looked down on the city before him. As a Royal Knight he swore to serve Fanglongmon and carry out any order he may be given but this did not stop the doubts that filled his mind. This mission seemed less like a mission to protect the worlds, and more like a simple murder. He had met the tamers many years ago and had heard of their bravery against the D-Reaper. These things had installed in him a great deal of respect for them. So when Lord Fanglongmon had ordered him to kill the tamer Takato Matsuki he felt something inside him break. When he had, for the first time in his many years of service, asked why this had to be done, Fanglongmon answered, and he listened, and he was filled with despair for he knew, this act had to be done. With a heavy heart Omnimon began his decent towards Takato, and what he knew would be a day that would change the fate of thedigital world and human world forever.

End chapter 4

The stage is set, and the die has been tossed. Now the fate of the players lay in the hands of destiny


	5. Name of Darkness

Me: hello and welcome to chapter 5 everyone!

Rika: oh great.

Me: Yes I know, you hate me blah blah blah. However before I begin I'd like to thank the people who read my past chapter and left some nice comments.

Rika; and the people who flamed us?

Me: they can bite me :D

Rika: damn straight

Me: just a little warning before you all go ahead and read this, there is some lime going on in this chapter. Nothing really graphic, but enough I think I should just warn you about.

Terriermon: bow chicka wow wow

Rika: dear god he's here now

Me: what do you expect, it's a tamers fan fic, and he always pops up in the intros. It's like a law or something.

Rika...

Chapter 5 Name of Darkness

-Unknown location-

"Yes master, Omnimon is heading towards the bakery..., yes I will begin the preparations at once."

-Matsuki Bakery-

Rika groaned as Takato kissed around her neck and silently cursed herself for letting Takato get to her. Before she had finally gotten Takato to talk with her about his nightmares, and his fear that he may be losing his sanity. Rika had held him for a while when he had been close to breaking down in front of her, hoping to calm him down, and reassure him she was here for him. A tight embrace had soon led to small kisses, which turned into deeper ones. And when Takato had noticed she wasn't wearing her bra, something she had just honestly forgotten in her hurry to change and see what was wrong with him this morning when she heard him going downstairs, the flood gates had opened and she made no attempt to stop him from slowly peeling her shirt up, kissing the whole way up.

"You are so bad, you know that goggle-head?"

Takato looked up after finishing a ring of kisses along the base of Rika's neck, "Says the girl without a shirt on." Takato went back to kissing her moving ever so slowly downward.

"Takato you know we are going to, oh lower please,..we are going to have to talk, oh god, about..about …." Rika trailed off when Takato's hands found the button to her jeans.

"Hmm hmm" was the only thing Takato said since his lips were currently busy kissing down the valley of Rika's breasts and right now, Rika was more than willing to accept that as an answer. However as fate, which goes hand in hand with horrible timing, would have it the Rika's cell phone not some three feet away decided to ring.

Takato looked up, startled from the ringing, "just ignore it Takato," and with some gentle pushing from Rika's hands, lowering his head back down, did so. After a bit her phone stopped ringing, however Takato's home phone started up.

"Maybe I should answer it."

"No please," Rika pleaded, "that's what your answering machine is for."

Takato looked at the phone, "it could be my parents...maybe the triplets are coming?" Takato got up and Rika sunk deeper into the couch, "you get me all worked up, with my shirt gone and my pants half way off...and then you go answer the phone. Your priorities are screwed beyond all reason."

Takato looked back guiltily as he picked up the phone, "hel- Mr. Yamaki? Do I know what? Do I know where Rika is ...uh," Takato looked over at Rika who did not look very happy at the moment, "yeah she's here with me...um right now isn't a very good time sir …. a what? A wild one?" Takato looked back at Rika who was still mad, "Can't you get maybe some one else to handle it?" Rika nodded in agreement. "Wait it's a mega? You're sure?" Takato looked back at Rika clearly conflicted. Rika arched an eye brow and mouthed back at him 'I'm half naked, and horny as hell.' Takato practically cried.

Both Rika and Takato both jumped when they heard a loud crash outside the house. Takato with phone in hand ran to the nearest window, while Rika quickly re-buttoned her pants and looked for her shirt that Takato had thrown somewhere. Takato looked out his window and gulped, "sir you were right about it being a mega." Rika turned to look at him, "How do I know sir? Well an Omnimon is standing right outside my house....I don't know what he wants sir...but I'll go out and see. Don't worry he's a royal knight and I can always fight him off." Takato tossed Rika the phone just as she found her shirt, "you might want to apologize to him. He was the one calling you."

Rika frowned as she caught the phone, "Where do you think your going?"

"Out side, to see what he wants...you might want to put some cloths on before you come out side too."

"Screw off."

"How about after this, and on my bed, that couch couldn't have been too comfy for you."

Rika blinked as Takato turned a corner calling for Guilmon who, to Rika's concern, seemed to come after him right away from just around the corner. 'Where had he been a few seconds ago?'

A few seconds later she felt the appearance of Renamon behind her, "tell me he doesn't watch us or anything...right?"

Turning to look at her partner she could swear she saw a smirk appear on the fox's mouth, "of course not...at least not after I explained to him that this yours two private time."

"AT-LEAST-NOT-AFTER!?"

"Shouldn't you get dressed," Renamon said suddenly more serious, "I don't know why Omnimon is here, but there may be trouble."

Rika nodded and began to look for her shirt and D-ark.

-Outside-

Opening his door Takato and Guilmon walked outside where Omnimon stood arms crossed staring right at Takato as he walked towards him. For some reason he suddenly felt a small uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Hi there Mr. Omnimon," Guilmon said looking up at the mega. Omnimon tilted his head but never took his eyes off of Takato.

"Hello Omnimon. Um what's going on?"

Omnimon looked back at Takato and slowly uncrossed his arms, "Tamer Takato I must ask you, are there and of the other tamers near by?"

Takato blinked, once then again, now he definitely knew something was up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rika and Renamon looking out a crack opened window and slowly motioned with his hand for her to say inside.

Rika frowned but move further away to make sure Omnimon couldn't see her. She still held the phone with.

"Yeah Mr. Yamaki can you hear them?" "Just barley. What do you think this Omnimon wants with Takato?" Rika looked out the window at Omnimon, "whatever it is...I have a feeling it won't be good. Have the others hang back so we can find out what's going on." "...Alright but at the first sign of trouble..." "Yeah..."

Takato, as he watched Omnimon move forward and continued to look down at him he felt the feeling in his stomach get worse. Even Guilmon noticed something was up.

"Tamer Takato, it gives me no pleaser to have to do this,"

Rika narrowed her eyes, her hand moving towards her D-ark. Renamon's fur began to stand on end.

"But by order of Fanglongmon, leader of the great four sovereign,"

Everyone in the Hypnos control room listened as the conversion was feed to them over large speakers, and Mitsuo Yamaki held his breath, praying as each second ticked by.

"And for the well being of both the digital world and the human world,"

Takato swore he was caged in. His back was against his house...this was not a good place to be, and Guilmon was about four or five paces to the right of Omnimon...not good.

"You are to be executed."

With one simple toss of a dice many events are set in motion, as is the same with the words of Omnimon. Rika screamed is horror and rage, hand dropping the phone, while her other, gripping her D-ark, screaming for Renamon to biomerge. On the other end of the phone line Mitsuo yelled, above the gasps of shock and horror, ordering to have the tamers converge at the Matsuki bakery at once. Takato however was to scared to move. He was too scared to even think. Even as Guilmon rushed to his tamers side, even as Omnimon drew his grey sword to carry out the order Takato couldn't move. 'The sovereign? But we saved them. We save the whole digital world. Why would they do this?'

Takato suddenly felt the air behind him explode in debris as Sakuyamon charged at Omnimon and bringing her staff down upon him hard. Omnimon while clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of Sakuyamon acted with years of battle experience and quickly raised his sword to parry her attack.

"You are not hurting Takato!!" Rika screamed from inside Sakuyamon. Hearing Rika's voice snapped Takato out of his funk. Takato looked up realizing he had been thrown to the ground by Guilmon.

"Takato are you ok?"

"Yeah buddy." looking past Guilmon, Takato was shocked to see Sakuyamon getting pushed back by Omnimon. "Ready pal!"

Takato pulled out his D-ark and even as he called for Guilmon to biomerge with him, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but fear that like last nights nightmare, it wouldn't work. However he could already feel the power of Gallantmon surrounding him. With a final push Omnimon powered through Sakuyamon but came face to face with Gallantmon. He took one step forward but Gallantmon was already moving and with a mighty swing of his lance sent Omnimon flying into the sky, with Gallantmon hot on his trail.

Omnimon quickly recovered from the assault, and armed his Garuru Cannon, and taking aim fired, "supreme cannon!"

Gallantmon raised his shield to block the attack, however the force sent Gallantmon tumbling across the sky and finally landing in the middle of a huge park. Well away from his home, and it's surrounding buildings.

"Takato are you ok," asked Guilmon.

Takato coughed, "yeah I think so...can't remember the last time we got hit that hard though."

"I don't we ever have."

Takato looked up and saw Omnimon flying at them already aiming his Garuru Cannon for another blast.

"Yeah...he might just be the strongest digimon we've ever fought."

"What do we do Takato? He wants to kill you."

Takato found himself grinning, "what we always do when facing an enemy buddy. We win."

Omnimon had just fired his supreme cannon as Gallantmon raised his lance yelling "lighting joust!"

The large blast of the cannon met the bolt of lighting from Gallantmon creating a huge explosion of fire and smoke. Gallantmon had hoped the explosion would at least slow Omnimon down, however his hopes were crushed when Omnimon flew past the smoke, his sword drawn and ready to cleave him in two.

"Transcendent Sword"

Gallantmon brought his shield up to block Omnimon's attack, but had not expected the force of the swing to be so great. Gallantmon's knees buckled under the force, and Takato swore under his breath. There was no way they could take another hit like that.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"The darkness," Omnimon brought his sword up to deliver another blow, "must be STOPED!"

Gallantmon jumped left narrowly avoiding the blade. Keeping his shield arm up and between Omnimon and himself the whole time, "what do you mean darkness? What are you taking about?"

Omnimon swung after Gallantmon making contact with his shield, but luckily leaving only a glancing blow. Omnimon raised his cannon but Gallantmon seeing an opening ducked and thrust his lance out, but his attack was quickly parried away, but he had the holy knight off balance and pressed his attack, using his shield to make sure Omnimon couldn't point his cannon at him.

'That's it, keep him off balance. Don't give him a chance to attack.'

However Omnimon suddenly jumped back out of Gallantmon's lances reach with his cannon leveled, "supreme cannon!"

Takato just brought his shield up but it did little to deflect the massive burst. A massive mushroom cloud rose above the park, and Gallantmon was thrown back and tumbled far back into the ground. His lance was lost in the explosion, and his shield lay in pieces around him. He watched with blurry vision as Omnimon advanced towards the broken knight and felt great pity for him.

"*cough* Why...are you doing this?"

Omnimon winced when he heard the tamers voice come from Gallantmon.

"I'm sorry tamer, but this must be done."

"What are you talking about!?"

Omnimon raised his cannon, "I am so sorry."

"WEL'LL I'M NOT! MEGA BARRAGE!!"

Omnimon looked up startled as hundreds of missiles came roaring at him. He glanced down only to see Gallantmon was gone. That moment of hesitation however was enough for the missiles to hit him, creating plums of fire and smoke.

Gallantmon looked around confused about what was going on till he noticed that he was being carried on a motorcycle. Tuning a bit more he saw Beelzemon smirking down at him, "I got to say pineapple head, you sure got the crap beat out of yeah."

Neither Takato nor Guilmon felt like arguing in their defense. When Beelzemon finally stopped he finally noticed MegaGargomon floating above them, smoke still coming out of all the missile ports that lined his massive body. Justimon was soon by Gallantmon's side helping him to his feet with Sakuyamon running up to meet them.

"Takato, Guilmon! Are you two...?"

Sakuyamon's voice trailed off when she finally got a good look at the condition Gallantmon was in. His armor was cracked and she blood coming through some of them.

"Oh my God."

Inside Sakuyamon, Rika felt her heart break. She had never seen him like this. In all their battles, never had he ever gotten so seriously hurt.

As the smoke was clearing, and Gallantmon's vision came back, he saw that everyone was here. Kenta, Kazu and Jeri floated down to them inside of one of MarineAngemon's bubbles. Antylamon came bounding behind them carrying Suzie, Ai, and Mako with Guardromon bringing up the rear.

"You all came?"

MegaGargomon looked down at Gallantmon, and Henry's voice came out of the giant, "Of course we came Takato, we're your friend's right?"

Terriermon made the giant give the peace sign, "what did you expect?"

Takato was about to answer with his gratitude, however, "You tamers should leave this place."

Everyone looked back into the smoke that had finally cleared enough that they could see that Omnimon was still standing and, hardly had any scratches on him, even after the massive attack from MegaGargomon.

"Oh come on! You don't take a bunch of missiles to the face and not have any damage! That's cheating!" Screamed Kazu.

"I will not repeat myself. Leave this place. This does not concern you."

"Screw you ass hole! You've been trying to kill our friend and you think we're just going to walk away?!" Screamed MegaGargomon, which was followed by yells of agreement from every tamer and digimon.

Omnimon felt sick. This was not what he had wanted. He had hoped to handle this before any of the other tamers could get a chance to intervene. It had been why he had destroyed those Hypnos towers, so they would not be able to track him, so he could do this mission quickly, but now he knew that that those hopes were now impossible. He remembered back to when Fanglongmon had given him these orders.

"If the other tamers and their digimon try to stop you, do what must be done to complete your mission."

Omnimon looked around at all the tamers and digimon and began to plan. He had four mega level digimon more than ready to fight him. The MarineAngemon was a mega as well but was clearly a defensive one. Gallantmon was now far to hurt to put up much of a fight but, he had yet to return to his rookie state and that was worth noting. Antylamon was an ultimate as well as a former deva, so she was not to be overlooked. There was a champion with them as well, but he doubted he could do much. Overall...the situation was a mess.

"If you do not leave, I will be forced to deal with all of you, harshly."

Gallantmon looked around at everyone, "Guys...if it's just me he wants..."

Sakuyamon leaned down towards Gallantmon, "finish that sentence and I'll," Sakuyamon's voice dipped too low for anyone else to hear except Gallantmon, "then I'll break it off. Got me?"

Gallantmon nodded then gasped as he found himself in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles that began to slowly heal him as it lifted him away from the battle and towards Jeri and the others.

Beelzemon turned to Sakuyamon, "and he stays with you why?"

Inside Rika smirked, not going into details about the things Takato loves about her, and the things Takato loves that she does to him.

Ryo frowned as he moved up, "So how are we going to do this exactly?"

Beelzemon grinned, "That's simple we just hit him with everything till he goes down!" With that he revved Behemoth's engine and roared towards Omnimon.

Justimon held back a groan, "well that works, I guess," then sprinted after Beelzemon.

Sakuyamon turned back at the others even as Antylamon and Guardromon leapt forward, charging along with the others, "You guys look after those two ok?"

Jeri, who had laid her hands on the bubble holding Gallantmon looking at him, turned to Sakuyamon, "well take care of them just go get that guy."

"I will Jeri," turning to follow after everyone else, Rika who while inside the bright blue sphere that had formed from her biomerge, could only see red. She had only one thought running through her mind; killing Omnimon.

Beelzemon leapt off Behemoth both gun drawn and firing. Omnimon moved right, avoiding the runaway motorcycle and quickly raised his arms to deflect the bullets being fired at him. However when he saw Beelzemon had gotten close enough he swung his arm out and connected with his side and knocked him aside, hard. However while one mega had been moved aside, an ultimate and another mega took his place. Justimon had armed his voltage blade and Antylamon her bunny blades.

Reacting quickly, Omnimon blocked Justimon with his grey sword, and fired a quick blast from his cannon to throw off Antylamon's frontal attack. It wasn't a strong blast, but enough to make her move away. His attention was immediately brought back to Ryo and Justimon who using their momentum, and keeping their blade locked with Omnimon's, began making him back pedal so he didn't losing his footing. However while Justimon could keep Omnimon from using his grey sword, he was not able to stop his Garuru Cannon, which Justimon suddenly found pointed right at his head. Justimon quickly jumped back as Omnimon fired a blast that would have easily taken his head with it.

Omnimon looked up just in time to see MegaGargomon lining him in his sights, "Gargo Missile!"

The large twin missiles fired from MegaGargomon's shoulders however, Omnimon was ready, "Transcendent Sword!" A wave of energy sliced through the air and through the missiles, causing them to explode with Omnimon far out of range. The smoke caused by the explosion however, fell around him, hiding him from the tamers view.

"Oh boy, anyone see him?" MegaGargomon yelled as he looked around. It was Sakuyamon who finally spotted him much to, soon MegaGargomon's horror.

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

Henry's Eyes went wide and he quickly tried to turn, however Omnimon had taken advantage of MegaGargomon's greatest weakness. While his large size gave him great power and strength, it made him incredibly slow and unable to defend against a sudden attack from behind.

"Supreme cannon."

The blast hit MegaGargomon square in the back and sent him right into the ground with an earth shaking thud. Sakuyamon kicked off the ground after Omnimon with her staff raised, "Amethyst Wind!" Winds roared past her, in it were hundreds of purple crystal shards, and each one was headed right to the Holy Knight. The attack missed as he dove back into the smoke.

"Damn it!"

"I'll clear it out!"

Antylamon rushed past into the smoke "Asipatravana," the vortex created from the attack soon had the smoke completely cleared, but not before Omnimon appeared in front of her and fired his cannon on her. Her body hit the ground once before she de-digivolved back into Lopmon.

"LOPMON," cried out Suzie as she ran to her fallen friend. Mako reached out to stop her, but could not as she was already out of reach. Omnimon however made no to move to either Suzie or Lopmon. She was out of the fight, and that was enough for him. That and he had no intention of attacking children. Guardromon who up till now had done little in the fight fell back to cover Suzie as she tended to her friends wounds. That left only the four megas. MegaGargomon had gotten up, his thick armor helping to protect him from most the blast. The four were slowly moving around to surround him. Now they were planning, now this battle would become dangerous. Before it had only been frontal attacks, something he could easily defend against. Now however, Omnimon found himself making sure no one was attacking him from behind.

Takato and Gallantmon both felt utterly useless as they watch their friends fight Omnimon, "damn it I should be helping them."

"No way man, have you looked at yourself. I've seen bulldozed buildings that have looked better than you." stated Kazu

"He's right Takato," agreed Jeri, "you need to get better first or you'll only make it harder for them."

Gallantmon looked over where Kenta and MarineAngemon were attending to Lopmon. This could not be happening. This was a nightmare.

"Of course it's a nightmare Takato. That's the whole point."

Takato, and not Gallantmon anymore, turned around horrified at the sound of that voice, "YOU!?"

Dorthy smiled. She was no longer wearing that club dress from before but a pair of loose fitting jean and simple blouse, but he knew who it was.

"You seemed surprised? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Takato?"

Gallantmon turned to look at Jeri, who looked up at him confused, "Takato are you ok?"

Gallantmon looked back around but Dorthy was no longer there.

Beelzemon once again made the first move, but this time Justimon attacked too, both at different angles. Justimon brought his voltage blade swinging while Beelzemon came in with his claws. Sakuyamon jumped up and came at him from behind. The three megas clashed against Omnimon who was just able to block, parry, or dodge the three's attacks. When the three suddenly broke off, and Omnimon found himself in a huge shadow, he looked up just in time to see MegaGargomon's foot coming down on him. Omnimon raised his hands and surprising everyone, including himself some what, caught MegaGargomon's foot as he had tried to step on him.

"Terriermon, I think we are in trouble." stated Henry, as he felt MegaGargomon's foot being lifted up. MegaGargomon agreed, "Yeah maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"They're going to die Takato."

Takato curled up inside the orange light that surrounded him.

"Go away."

He could hear Dorthy laugh, "Oh please. This is a great show. Getting to watch as your friends and girlfriend get beaten to death by a holy knight is great."

Omnimon threw MegaGargomon off him, which surprised everyone, MegaGargomon more than anyone. Omnimon took advantage of this and when on the offensive against the closest digimon to him, Sakuyamon. Grey sword drawn he charged. Sakuyamon raised her staff to block the slice but, the sword cut through it.

And from what Takato saw, Sakuyamon too. Then everything around Takato went black.

"Let the fun begin."

The voice hadn't been Dorthy's that time.

In reality Sakuyamon was able to move far enough to not get cut in half. She still got hit, but not in any life endangering way. She fell clutching her stomach and Justimon moved to pull her away so they could regroup for another try at Omnimon, till a screamed filled the air that stopped everyone in their tracks. The bubble that had been holding Gallantmon exploded in a column of red light, with Gallantmon in the middle; the digital hazard on his chest glowing bright red.

Jeri and Kazu were thrown back by the force but luckily they were caught by Guardromon.

Henry looked at Gallantmon shocked. He began to hope that this was just Gallantmon mode changing into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, but as his eyes fell onto the hazard marking, he began to doubt this. It didn't help his confidence when the column of light began to turn from red, to a dark blue and black.

As the light faded and the dust settled what stood where Gallantmon once had, was clearly no longer Gallantmon, nor as Henry saw relived, was it Megidramon, as he first feared. However what stood there didn't exactly fill him with much hope either. It looked like Gallantmon, but it was no longer wearing red and silver armor, but blue and gray.

It also didn't help when Kazu took out his D-ark and pulled up the data on this new digimon, "ChaosGallantmon, a Mega Level, Virus type Dark Knight Digimon. A creature born of a holy knight who has given into the darkness, a being that brings everything he touches into an ever lasting abyss of darkness. His Judecca Prison and Demon's Disaster attacks leave nothing but destruction in their wake" Kazu stopped reading and looked up at ChaosGallantmon, "um...I think we might be screwed here."

"..."

ChaosGallantmon slowly turned to face Omnimon. Omnimon stared back, "what are you abomination?"

The response he got however; was a scream of pure blood lust as ChaosGallantmon charged him with the clear intention of tearing him limb from limb. Omnimon used his grey sword to block ChaosGallantmon's lance but was quickly overpowered and driven back and the lance landed a sickening blow into his shoulder taking a chunk off.

Beelzemon watched as Omnimon took to the air to put some space between him and ChaosGallantmon, however ChaosGallantmon would not allow this and soon took off after him, his lance pointed right at Omnimon's head.

"Guys...what the hell just happened here?"

Justimon looked up along with Beelzemon, "I have no idea. I'm just glade he's on our side."

Beelzemon watched as ChaosGallantmon tried to impale Omnimon on its lance and screaming as he missed, "does he look like he's on anyone's team right now?"

Justimon said nothing.

Rika watch the battle, horrified at what she was seeing. This wasn't Takato or Guilmon fighting. This was something different, something wrong, and deep down she was terrified that Takato and Guilmon might not be inside that thing anymore.

------

Takato looked around desperately trying to find a way of the pitch blackness that surrounded him. The darkness made him feel like he was suffocating. He had to get out. He had to find his friends. He had to find Rika.

"She's dead goggle brain. You saw Omnimon cut her up."

The darkness changed to images of Omnimon slicing through Sakuyamon, her body falling into two pieces. Then the images faded back into the blackness.

"NO I WON'T BELIVE THAT!"

He heard her laughter, and watched as slowly out of the darkness Dorthy walked into his view. Her black clothing and hair seemed to fade into the darkness. Only what skin was not covered by cloth could be seen clearly.

"Do you even hear yourself? You like a child after his step-father just told him Santa isn't real."

Takato lunged at her but she swatted him away. "Now, now lets not over react. We don't want you hurting yourself...oh wait," she pulled out a small pistol, like the one from before, "yes we do."

The shot seemed to echo forever

Everyone winced as Omnimon fell to the ground, his left arm just barley hanging on after ChaosGallantmon had unleashed his Demon's Disaster. ChaosGallantmon now seemed to be in no hurry as it lowered itself down to the earth. Its prey wasn't going anywhere. What confused everyone though is that as it moved closer to the fallen Omnimon, it dropped both its lance and shield. However this confusion soon turned to a sickening revelation when they saw ChaosGallantmon crouch over Omnimon with its fists raised.

He was going to beat Omnimon to death. The first blow that connected with Omnimon's head seemed to echo forever.

Takato bit back a scream. The bullet has just grazed his arm. Dorthy laughed, "You make the cutest faces when you get shot. You know that?"

Takato glared at her through hate filled eyes, "who are you."

Dorthy just smiled, "I'm...complicated."

Takato acted as fast as he could and reached for Dorthy's gun, however she simply moved out of the way and as Takato fell back down, another shot from into his other arm kept him down.

Dorthy twirled the gun as she walked around Takato, "you know what Takato I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And I'm sure you're going to find this hilarious. Right now, I'm side your head. It's this cool little thing I can do. So when ever I feel like it, I can just go into your head and either talk to you like this, or like last night. Or," she paused to kneel down right in front of Takato, "I can really really screw with you dreams, and your sanity."

Takato's eyes widened, "you're the one who's been?"

Dorthy cut him of with a swift kick to his jaw as she stood up, "yup all those little nightmares where all me. I have to say it's always fun when I'm inside your mind Takato."

Takato lay there trying to blink the tears away. But as he lay there he began to think, think back to his last memory before the darkness swallowed him. His mind hadn't been alone. Where was Guilmon? The two of them had been biomegered when all this had happened. Takato felt out with his mind, praying that he could feel Guilmon's mind here in the darkness.

'Takato?'

Dorthy laughed, "Aw did my little kick hurt too much?"

'She doesn't know...maybe she can only enter one mind at a time, so when Guilmon and my minds were joined she could only enter mine, but if Guilmon and I are still biomerged that means he might still be connected with me..., GUILMON HELP!'

Dorthy frowned, "it's a shame pretty soon we won't be able to do this anymore."

'Takato? Where are you?'

'Guilmon please help! I'm in trouble!"

'Takato!'

He could feel him, and he was getting closer. He just needed to stall her.

"You know you're a real bitch, you know that."

Dorthy would had been in mid sentence, talking about something, Takato hadn't really been paying attention to, looked over at Takato, who was now slowly getting back up, "what did you say?"

"Sorry let me repeat myself, and explain it in detail so you understand me. I said you, that's a noun by the way, so you know who I'm talking about, which is you. Look I'll even point see,' Takato pointed at her, "you. Next I said, are. It means I'm probably going to tell you what you are. Then I said a real bitch, which means...that you're a total bitch. See?"

Dorthy looked pissed, and once again had the pointed at him, "how dare you!"

Takato smirked, "just one more thing."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Dorthy blinked just in time for Guilmon to bite off her hand that had been at one point holding the gun.

"AHHH!!"

Takato rushed forward grabbing the gun and then grabbing her. That's when the great darkness suddenly cracked.

Omnimon's armor around his head was cracked and dented horribly as ChaosGallantmon continued his assault.

Jeri was in tears as she watched this. They had come to defend Takato and beat Omnimon, but this...was just wrong, "please, please just someone stop him."

Justimon looked back at Jeri and then around at the others, all who were terrified at the scene. Justimon moved quickly and caught ChaosGallantmon's arm before he could deliver another blow.

"Listen to me, you've won. Omnimon can't even defend himself anymore. Stop this now. This isn't you. I can understand wanting to hurt him Takato but if you do this, you'll turn yourself into something you'll never come back from. It's over."

ChaosGallantmon pulled against Justimon's grip, "Listen to me! You have to stop th-!"

To everyone's horror ChaosGallantmon did stop but now had his hands wrapped around Justimon's neck.

"Oh crap!"

"Takato no!"

Sakuyamon moved quickly to aid Justimon, but inside Rika felt like her world was gone. 'This can't be real.'

But just when she and Beelzemon were only a few feet from the two, something happened. ChaosGallantmon suddenly threw Justimon away and fell to his knee, holding his head in as if he was in pain.

"ARRRRHHHH!!!!"

Everyone covered their ears at the scream. However the scream was swallowed up by the blinding light that enveloped ChaosGallantmon. Soon the light formed an orb and after a few seconds Guilmon fell from it.

"Pineapple head!"

However just as Guilmon fell the light warped and changed color. Its blinding brilliance faded reviling Takato, bloodied but whole, however he was not the only thing that came out of the light. There was a woman, in black jeans and black blouse, with black hair darker than any ravens feathers, and she was clutching her right arm, where a bloody stump was all that was left of her hand.

Takato looked around eye's adjusting for the darkness from before. He stopped when he saw that everyone was looking in his direction. He looked back at Dorthy who seemed confused and, to his surprise, nervous. That's when Takato realized it, "they can see you." Dorthy had come to the same conclusion at the same time as Takato and acted as quickly as she could. Slamming herself into Takato and knocking him off balance, Dorthy run. Takato fell and that seemed to snap everyone out of their trances. Sakuyamon de-digivolved and, Renamon went to check on Guilmon who hadn't moved much since falling from the light. Rika fell to Takato's side, and seeing the large black bruise covering most of his lower jaw and the gashes on Takato's arms acted quickly, ripping her shirt to try and make some bandages to stop the bleeding. The fall seemed to remind Takato he was in a lot of pain but as Rika yelled to the other for help, Takato spoke through her screams, "Rika...Dorthy."

Rika blinked, and looked up at the running girl, "don't worry we'll get her to a hospital too, she most have been caught in our fight or"

"No Rika, she's the one, the one who's behind all this. She isn't human, she's something else. She's the one giving me the nightmare, I think she's the reason Omnimon came after me."

Rika looked back as the other tamers came running, most had de-digivolved except Beelzemon, "Beelzemon stop her! She's behind all this!"

Beelzemon looked over at Rika, then at the girl who had obviously heard Rika's shout, since she was now double timing it away from everyone else. However Beelzemon was on her quickly and carrying her back, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO!"

Henry frowned, "guys, what are you all doing?"

Takato looked over at Henry and the other, who were all clearly confused at what was going on.

"She's the reason everything here has happened."

Kenta and Kazu both looked at the woman, who would have been cute, if not beautiful, was it not she was covered in blood, and her right hand was missing.

"How is she behind all this?" Jeri asked looking at Takato, who she saw wasn't taking his eyes off this Dorthy woman.

"Please let me go. Oh god somebody help me!"

Henry's frown deepened, this girl was panicked and bleeding.

"Guys we need to get this girl to a hospital now, Beelzemon get her-"

"She is not dying. Data does not die from blood loss."

Everyone turned surprised at the voice. Omnimon had raised his head some to look at the woman, "She is not human, but corrupted data given the shape of a human woman." He looked at her longer before continuing, "She also bears the mark of the darkness."

Now everyone looked back at the woman, who had stopped screaming and pleading. She sighed, "Trust a damn holy knight to be able to see who I was ack!" Beelzemon tightened his grip on Dorthy, "Easy there big boy, kill me now and you might not get any answers. But just one thing first," Dorthy raised her stump of a hand up slightly and slowly a new hand began to appear one pixel at a time. At the same time all the blood that had been covering her began to simply disappear till at last she was whole again.

"So what do you all want?"

Rika stood up slowly and walked over to Dorthy and with a sudden display of violence broke Dorthy's nose.

"You are going to explain everything you've been doing to my Takato right now!"

Dorthy eyed the red head, then at every tamer and digimon, then finally back down at Takato, who had stood up after Rika had bandaged his arms, "Put it simply, I've been having fun with him."

The next punch Rika threw snapped Dorthy's head back, and busted her lip in open.

"You bitch."

Jeri moved up to pull Rika back, "Rika we need answers, and you need to calm down."

Rika looked back at Jeri, and Jeri flinched under the hate filled glare, "You haven't seen it Jeri. You haven't been there when Takato's woken up, screaming and terrified. You haven't seen what she's been doing to him."

Ryo placed a hand on Rika's shoulder, "no we haven't Rika, but if we're to even begin to understand what's happening here, we need this...thing to talk."

Guilmon frowned, as his attention had been brought away from Dorthy after Omnimon had spoken, "Guys who did that to Omnimon?"

Terriermon looked at Guilmon like he had two heads, "dude, your the one that beat him up. You don't remember?"

Guilmon looked back at Takato, ears down, "we did that?"

Takato looked at Omnimon then turned to Kenta and MarineAngemon, "could you guys help him out?"

Kazu's jaw dropped, "are you nuts!? This is the guy who was trying to kill you man, and you want to help him? Is there something wrong with you?"

Dorthy smirked, "oh yeah, he's big time screwed in the head. You can thank yours truly for that."

Rika was about to punch her again but was held back by Ryo and Jeri.

Takato looked down at Omnimon, who was clearly having trouble staying conscious. "Please just help him."

Kenta sighed and walked over to him with MarineAngemon. Both clearly not trilled at helping the injured digimon.

Henry walked up to Dorthy, deciding that until Rika had calmed down, he had better ask the questions.

"Who are you?"

Dorthy, who had until then had been watching Takato, turned her attention to Henry, "Dorthy."

"And why are you here?"

Dorthy inclined her head towards Takato, "I'm here to drive that goggle head bat shit crazy."

Another hard squeeze from Beelzemon caused her to gasp out, but Henry stayed calm. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him mad. She had played Rika. Making her loose her temper right off the bat, but if they were going to get anything, he had to keep his cool. No matter how much she provoked him.

"Why are you doing it? What could you possibly get from hurting Takato?"

Dorthy frowned; clearly unhappy she hadn't gotten a reaction out of Henry, "besides having a great time? OW OW OW!"

Beelzemon twisted the arm he held, "you better start telling us something useful, or you're going to lose this arm, got it."

Jeri who had up to this point had stayed back with Rika and Ryo looked at Dorthy pleadingly, "please just tell us why you're hurting Takato."

Dorthy said nothing at first, then her smirk that had never left her face once since the interrogation, got wider as she spoke, "I have my reasons. But my reasons deal with the same thing as to why big boy over there wants to kill little goggle head."

The tamers turned back to Omnimon, who had now sat up. There were still many cracks in his helm, and his arm was still severely injured, but no longer in danger of falling off.

"I was ordered to carry out Takato's execution because of the darkness that now lies inside of him."

Rika was about to make a sharp retort, but Takato placed a hand on her shoulder as he moved past her, closer to Omnimon, "you said that before, but I…we don't understand what you mean."

Omnimon nodded, "back when the sovereign came to control the digital world, a force of great power stood and apposed them. The being was not a digimon nor was it simple raw data, but something else. It called itself the true god of the digital world. This force waged a war against the sovereign for many years, till its army was defeated. However, the sovereign could not kill the great force. It was not a being bound by the laws of mortality, so they sealed it away, deep under the earth, and sealed under the nine seals, The seals of courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope, light, and kindness. However it appears that some time during the D-Reaper assault, that somehow the nine seals were broken and the being escaped."

Henry frowned, "but what does this have to do with Takato?"

Omnimon continued, "We don't know exactly when or why it has happened, but the entity, the force that the sovereigns fought so hard to seal away, now resides within Takato."

Silence followed this revelation. No one could say anything. The all just looked at Omnimon, then to Takato. Takato felt his world swirl around him, and he fell to the earth. Rika and Henry acted quickly to catch him so he didn't injure himself further. When the silence was finally broken it was Dorthy who finished the story, "They want to kill you, before my master's plan can be fulfilled. Since he now resides within you, he has become mortal. They can not let you live Takato. They have to kill my master with you along with him, and it doesn't matter who they have to kill to do it."

Jeri held back a sob, Ai and Mako held on to each other. Suzie hugged Lopmon, Kazu shook his head. Kenta had sat down, hand over his mouth in shock. Henry looked down at Takato and Rika held Takato tight against her. Finally Takato spoke, "this thing…who or what is it?"

Omnimon answered, "I do not know fully what it is, but it is a force of great power. But before the seals were closed the entity named itself. He called himself, Hazard."

Chapter 5 end

Darkness has named itself, and it is Hazard.

Terriermon: wow sucks to be you Goggle head

Takato: … I am so screwed.

Me: oh you have no idea. So that's chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it!

Takato: I didn't

Me: I hope everyone that matters enjoyed it!

Rika: I didn't either.

Me: …I hope that….you know what, screw it. Please R/R and see you all in chapter 6!


	6. War on the Horizon

Rika: … hey where's Ss3dj?

Takato: yeah he should be here? It's the intro for the new chapter?

Rika: well…hell what do we do now?

Takato: Um…well everyone here's chapter six!

Rika:…um yeah enjoy…I guess?

Chapter 6 War on the Horizon

Henry leaned against the wall as he watched the Hypnos people hurrying in every direction. Everything was going to hell way to fast. Looking up above himself, he looked at the huge map of the city. According to Mr. Yamaki for the past few years it was rare for the map to show any digital gates opening. Now however the map was covered in markings showing digital gates opening all over the city. The digital sovereigns were sending everything they had, an entire army, just to kill Takato.

The very thought made Henry sick. These were the digimon they had saved from the D-reaper, and this is how they were repaid. With a damn knife in the back. It looked like what that Dorthy thing had said was true after all. They would stop at nothing to get to Takato.

"Here" Ryo offered a mug of coffee.

Henry took the mug but didn't drink right away. "So what's your professional opinion of our situation?"

Ryo looked up at the huge map, "We're in it deep. The digimon are surrounding the city right now. Probably to make sure we can't escape or, something like that."

Ryo looked down into his mug and after some though, "or more likely, to make sure Takato can't escape."

Henry nodded, "I don't think Takato is going anywhere anytime soon."

Ryo frowned, "That thing sure did a number on him huh."

Henry closed his eyes, "yeah, she did."

--flashback—

Dorthy smirked after Omnimon told Takato the name of her master, "My master has plans for you Takato. Big plans."

"They will not come to be servant of Hazard."

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Because from where I'm standing you haven't done a great job stopping my master. Look, goggle boy is still breathing. Course I know for a fact you could probably waste him right now? Your healed enough and no one here can bio-merge fast enough to stop you."

The tamers and their digimon looked at each other, and seemed to suddenly realize their situation. Ryo's hand suddenly went for his D-ark but Omnimon spoke before he could finish, "I doubt that even if I were at my best I could do the deed. I no longer have the will to carry it out."

Dorthy laughed, "I wonder if the army Fanglongmon is forming is going to have the same problem."

Kazu's jaw dropped, "an army? You can't be serious."

Dorthy eyed Kazu, "You don't seem to grasp the situation here. Let me explain it to you so even the little ones over there can understand."

Henry unconsciously stepped in front of Suzie. While Mako and Ai stepped behind Guardromon.

"They want my master dead. The only way to do this is to kill Takato. There is no negotiating with them, there is no begging them. There are only two choices here for you all. Either you stay out of the way and let them kill Takato, or you get moved out of the way and they kill Takato."

"They can try" was Ryo's response. Dorthy just rolled her eyes, "You seem to think that winning against the sovereign means that Takato over there is going to live. If you all are able to hold off the army, which is highly unlikely, my master is going to kill Takato. So no matter what happens and what you do, Takato is going to die. It's just that simple."

Rika glared at Dorthy, "That's not going to happen. We'll stop the sovereign, and you. Besides it shouldn't matter to you anyway."

Dorthy just smiled, "and how's that exactly?"

"I doubt your going to give us any more information we could use."

Dorthy's smile widened, "So you're going to kill me."

Rika just stared at her, until Dorthy started laughing, "So you're just going to murder me?"

"Your not human, or a digimon for that matter, so its not murder."

Henry looked at Rika, surprised by how cold her voice was, "Rika, we just can't do that."

Rika whirled at Henry, "the hell we can't. Have you been listening to her? To all of this?! She deserves to die!"

Dorthy was laughing loudly, "You all are idiots. You know I'm not human, yet you're treating me like a human prisoner, which is a bad idea since I can do this!"

Before anyone could react, Dorthy had broken out of Beelzemon's hold, and threw him over everyone, where he landed with a thud. "My purpose in life is to cause Takato great pain," Dorthy turned to Rika, "and hurting you, will do just fine."

Dorthy leapt at Rika Hand glowing with dark power however Takato pushed Rika out of the way. Her fingers sunk into Takato's chest and shoulders, and for a sickening second no one moved.

"So predictable."

Dorthy smile seemed to split her face ear to ear and the dark energy that had surrounded her hand sparked and sent jolts right through Takato's body. Takato screamed and the bolts burned him, then he fell as Dorthy dropped him to the ground. He didn't get back up.

"TAKATO!"

Omnimon's Garuru Cannon arm burst out of MarineAngemon's bubble, "Die corruption!" However before Omnimon could blast Dorthy, she smirked, and faded into random bits of data. Then she disappeared

"I'll see you tamers later."

Rika scrambled towards Takato as he lay bleeding on the ground, unmoving and his breaths coming in short winded gasps.

"Oh god Takato!"

Rika looked over his chest. His shirt was burned away revealing black burn marks covering all of his of his chest and neck. Where Dorthy's fingers had sunk into him, left gapping holes in his shoulders and chest, and dark blood was pouring out of them.

Henry hurried, over but knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Takato hey Takato stay with us bud."

Beelzemon moved over to them on behemoth, and reach down and picked up Takato, "I'll get him to the hospital."

Beelzemon roared off carrying Takato in his arms. Everyone moved to follow till Henry saw that Rika hadn't moved from her knees.

"Guys you all go one ahead. We'll catch up."

Ryo looked back at Rika and Henry, "I'll call if we learn anything before you all show up."

Henry knelt by Rika, "Hey, come one Rika, Takato needs you to be strong right now."

Rika didn't move she just kept looking at the spot where Takato had been laying. There was a dark patch wet with his blood.

"Why'd he do that?" Rika's voice was just above a whisper, and Henry almost missed it.

"You know why Rika."

Rika didn't respond. Glancing over she saw Renamon and Terriermon consoling Guilmon. He was clearly as upset over what was happening as she was. Reaching out she placed a hand on top the red digimon's head. He was quivering.

"I'm so sorry Guilmon."

She didn't fight it when Guilmon wrapped his arms around her and cried. She returned the hug and felt tears welling up.

The five of them sat and tried to find comfort in one another. They had been the first tamers. The first ones to fight against the deva's. They had a strong bond between them and now one of there own was hurt, and there wasn't anything they could do.

When Henry heard movement behind them, he turned and saw Omnimon standing above them. His one arm still badly hurt, but now at least was no longer in danger of falling off.

"Was what she said true Omnimon? About Takato and the sovereign?"

Omnimon nodded sadly, "I am afraid so."

Henry cursed, "And everything we've done for them. Everything Takato has done for them means nothing?"

Omnimon couldn't look Henry in the eye and neither could he answer him. There was an uneasy silence that fell between the group of tamers and their digimon, and the lone knight till finally Guilmon broke it.

"I won't let anyone hurt Takato anymore."

Rika nodded, "when you go back to your damn sovereign tell them that any digimon they send. We will wipe them out."

Omnimon look down at the group of humans and their digimon, and he knew fully that he had failed in his mission. Not only to kill Takato and the Hazard that, lives inside him. But now with the words of this human girl, war had now been declared between the two worlds.

Omnimon bowed his head, and walked back. A digital field and fog enveloped him and he was gone back into the digital world.

Its was several more minutes after he had disappeared till Rika stood up, her arms still around Guilmon, "I won't let them hurt him Henry. I won't."

"None of us will," Responded Terriermon, who was now perched on Henry's head.

"Come on Rika, we should be going." Stated Renamon placing a gentle on Rika's shoulder.

-End flashback-

Henry looked up as Yamaki walked up to him and Ryo, his face set in a grim frown.

"I'm guessing you're not here to give us some good news?"

Yamaki shook his head, "I'm afraid not. While it seems like the flow of digimon has started too stopped, it seems the ones that came out last are of the same caliber as Omnimon."

Ryo paled, "they're royal knights."

Yamaki nodded, "We had Lopmon confirm it. There are four of these knights, each one taking a position around the city."

"Can you tell us which knights the four are?"

Yamaki looked at Ryo, not happy to see the kid so flustered, "Craniamon Crusadermon Dynasmon and Alphamon."

"Oh crap. Alphamon?"

Yamaki and Henry looked at Ryo, "Whose Alphamon?"

"He's the leader of the Royal Knights. He only appears when there is a great threat against the digital world."

Terriermon who had been standing besides Henry groaned, "Oh goodie. So not only do we have an army of digimon coming at us…how many are there again?"

"Around 200."

"Yippee, not only do we have 200 against us, but they are being led by four royal knights, and one of those four is the leader. Check please."

"What ever happened to momentai buddy?" Henry asked.

"I'm not some walking catchphrase you know."

Henry wisely chose not to respond to that. Ryo looked back up at the large digital map of the city, "I think we need to move Takato."

"Huh? What do you mean Ryo?"

Yamaki said nothing at first, "I've already got agents moving him here as we speak."

Henry didn't like that, "Takato needs to be in a hospital. He was in ICU when we left him with Rika and the others. I don't think the doctors are going to let you move him."

Yamaki couldn't hide the smirk that crept on his face, "my men can be very persuasive. Besides Takato will be safer here."

"Safer? Do you have doctors and nurses and hospital grade equipment? He needs to be in a hospital. Not here."

Yamaki turned to stare down Henry and spoke slowly making sure Henry heard every word he said, "I understand you are worried about Mr. Matsuki, but you need to understand something Mr. Wong. It is my job, Hypnos's job to keep people safe from a digimon attack. If Takato was kept at the hospital, it would become the target of the assault. If he's here, the digimon will hopefully focus on this building. We have been outfitting one of our meeting rooms into a clean room and moving medical supplies into it as we speak. We also have a medical team ready to continue Mr. Matsuki's treatment. He will be safe here Mr. Wong and so will the people he would have put in danger if we had left him."

Henry said nothing but Ryo spoke up, "What about the people here? You all will be put in danger now."

Yamaki turned to walk off to a group of agents that had just come into the room, holding papers and folders, "Its part of our job to be put in danger."

Henry, Ryo and Terriermon watched Yamaki leave before turning to each other. Henry slid down the wall to sit. "I hate this."

Ryo nodded, "me too but he has a point Henry. Takato wouldn't want all those people put in harms way because of him."

Terriermon nodded in agreement, "he's right Henry."

"I know guys. I know."

Terriermon looked up at Henry and Ryo, "so what do we do now?"

Ryo and Henry looked at each other, "We get ready for war."

-Elsewhere-

Rika had a fit when the agents stormed into Takato's room. Of course she wasn't the only one upset. The doctor in charge of Takato wasn't happy either. Rika wanted to wring their necks, but Jeri and Renamon held her back.

"Let me make this as clear as possible, we are moving Mr. Matsuki to a secure location."

"The hell you are. This poor boy has suffered massive burns to his chest and neck. Moving him could risk cardiac arrest. That on top of the blood loss and other internal injuries could kill him even if he's kept here. So you are not moving him."

The four agents and the doctor stood nose to nose, neither showing any signs of flinching. The agent farthest from the doctor looked down the hall at the other rooms in the ICU wing.

"How patients do you have in this wing doctor?"

The doctor frowned, "36."

The agent nodded, "and in the whole hospital, you have to have some couple hundred patient's right?"

The doctor looked at the agent, "What's your point?"

The agent looked back towards Rika, Jeri and Renamon, "And you've obviously seen digimon before."

"I was one of the doctors taking care of the soldiers who were injured during the D-reaper. Get to your point sir."

"You have a responsibility to this boy, but you also have a responsibility to the others in this hospital as well."

The doctor blinked, "what do you mean?"

"You bastard." Rika again lunged for the agents but she was held firm by her friends.

The agents ignored her, "currently there is a force of digimon after this young man. If he stays here his presence will put everyone in danger. We need to move him so that does not happen."

Jeri paled, "what do you mean a force?"

One of the agents turned to her, "yes, right now some 200 digimon have entered our world, surrounding the city."

Jeri couldn't believe it, "oh god."

The doctor's fierce determination had disappeared at the news of the danger the hospital was in. Rika's however, hadn't, "You are not going to throw Takato out of here. I won't let you."

The agents looked back at Rika, who now held her D-ark in one hand and several cards in her other. Renamon stood at the ready. Now the agents seemed nervous.

"Please, just try it."

For several long seconds no one moved. It was if just a single twitch would set the situation off. It wasn't till the person they had been talking about spoke up that the silence was broken, "Rika, that's enough."

Takato's voice was low, soft and very hoarse. He had to take short quick breaths between each word, and it was clear, even on the pain medication he was on, he was still in pain. The doctor moved past the agents to check on all the instruments, and their readings. Rika leaned down over Takato, "Takato you need to be resting. Don't worry I'll make sure your safe."

Takato began to shake his head, but winced at the pain it caused his neck, "no…let them move me."

Rika looked at Takato like he was crazy. So did everyone else in the room, except the agents. Jeri looked sadly at Renamon. Rika was about to speak but Takato cut her off, "If they're after me, I'd be best to move me somewhere away from everyone. I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

The largest agent, the one that had informed the doctor that they would be removing Takato moved to his bed, "you miss understand our intentions Mr. Matsuki. We aren't simply throwing you to them like a lamb to the slaughter. We're taking you to Hypnos, we're we can better protect you."

"And the people here as well?" Renamon voiced everyone's thoughts.

The agent said nothing, "it's our job to protect the people of this city Miss."

The doctor looked down at Takato, "if you choose to be moved I have no legal means to stop you. Since we haven't been able to get a hold of your parents and you are clearly old enough to make the decision, the choice is yours, but I must warn you, moving you carries many risks."

The doctor stopped when Takato raised his hand. Takato's voice was cracking, so he said only two words "move me."

The agents moved quickly, one pulled out a head set calling for their medical team to begin moving Takato. Soon men in white suits poured into the room unhooking Takato and moving him onto a gurney and wheeling him out of the room. While moving they pasted Impmon and Guilmon. Impmon had taken Guilmon out to try and get him to feel better. Both clearly were confused about what was going on.

"Hey foxmon what gives?"

Renamon stopped following everyone, "they are moving Takato to the Hypnos building. It appears Hypnos was worried that while Takato was here the hospital would be in danger."

Impmon frowned, "so the docs just let them take Takato?"

"No they didn't." Rika walked up besides everyone, "Takato told them to move him."

Impmon groaned, "Takato the martyr."

"Miss Nonaka if you and Miss Katou will follow me, we have transport for you and your digimon."

Rika looked up at the agent, "I'm riding with Takato."

The agent frowned, "everyone riding with Mr. Matsuki are there to make sure he lives through the trip. There is no room for you."

Rika bit back a retort when Jeri tugged her towards their car. Renamon followed, but Guilmon stayed, "I should be with Takato…"

The agent shook his head, "I'm sorry but we can't allow it."

"Come on Pineapple head. We need to get going with the others."

The agent watched the group leave towards he picked up his phone and punched in a number, "Sir, we have him."

-Hypnos-

Mr. Yamaki watched as Takato was wheeled past him. The medical team was doing their job, making sure he didn't croak. Guilmon darted past him as well, following his tamer. Soon everyone that had been at the hospital had moved past him. All except Rika, who wasn't moving with the others, but coming right at him. He knew what was coming but didn't stop her. A resounding crack echoed through out the halls as Rika punched him into the wall. Almost immediately though, agents were on her throwing her to the ground and holding her down.

"YOU BASTARDS! GET OFF ME!"

Yamaki shook the cobwebs from his head, as he stood. The girl had a mean right hook, "let her up, now."

The agents let up and put some distance between themselves and the very angry young woman. Rika stood up, never taking her eyes off Yamaki, "If something happens to Takato while he's here and not in the hospital. So help me god, I'll kill you."

Rika stormed off after Takato, leaving the agents and Yamaki in the hallway.

"That girl is nuts."

Yamaki looked at the agent, "no, she's in love and scared."

As the agents dispersed Yamaki noticed one remained where he had stood, Agent Long. He was a tall man, easily a good head taller than Yamaki. He had a square jaw and flat cropped brown hair. His green eyes were piercing and cold. He was one of Hypnos's best agents, and Yamaki didn't like him. He viewed digimon like he had used to. Wild data that need to be kept in check or destroyed. He was former Japanese Special Forces, and had been moved to Hypnos some months ago.

"Can I help you Agent Long?"

Long said nothing but a small smirk had crossed his lips, "That was some punch."

Yamaki groaned as he rubbed his jaw, "at least she still has her will to fight. Sometimes seeing loved ones hurt like Matsuki can break a person. She's going to need that anger."

"You mean when you go send her off to fight those things?"

Yamaki frowned at Long. They had had multiple arguments over the digimon, and right now Yamaki didn't feel like having another at the moment.

"What do you want Long? Incase you haven't noticed but we're in the middle of something right now."

Long nodded, "which is what I think the Chief Cabinet Secretary wants to talk to us about. They are waiting in the meeting room."

Yamaki knew this wasn't good. Talking to the Chief was never a good thing. Wait did he say, "Did you say us?"

Long nodded, "Yes sir, they asked for both of us."

Oh yeah, this was going to suck.

Takato gave on final groan as he was lowered into his new bed. The room had been cleaned up nicely. He could still smell the disinfectants that they had used. The room had clearly been anything but a hospital room. Large TV monitors lined the walls, and Takato had seen people removing the last few chairs as he was being brought in.

People around him moved placing wires and sticking him with an IV. They all made sure his chest and neck were as untouched as possible. Through the doctors Takato could see his friends waiting for their chance to get in. He tried to smile at them and wave but the movement hurt his shoulder, where most of his puncture wounds were. So the movement seemed to only cause them more worry.

It took the people several more minutes before they would allow anyone else into the room. Rika, hurried over to his side taking hold of his hand. Jeri and Henry moved to the other side, concern was on each of their faces. Impmon stayed by the door along with Renamon, keeping guard, even if they wouldn't say that was what they were doing. Guilmon laid his head at the foot of Takato's bed.

No one said anything till at last Takato broke the silence, "where are the others?"

"Ryo and Cyberdramon were here but he had to step out for some reason."

"Ass."

"Rika please be nice."

"…"

"Kenta and Kazu are with Suzie. He's had MarineAngemon working on Lopmon so she'll be ready for the battle coming."

Takato frowned at the mention of the battle, "how bad is it."

Henry stumbled in his answer, "well…it's bad."

"How bad Henry. I want to know the truth."

Henry sighed, "There are about 200 digimon around the city, and four more royal knights leading them. One of them is the leader of the knights Alphamon."

Impmon whistled, "Well crap."

"Impmon." Chided Jeri, not pleased with Impmon's outburst.

"He has a point Jeri," groaned Terriermon, "We got our asses handed to us by one knight, what's going to happen when we face-HEY!"

Rika not happy with Terriermon attitude, promptly grabbed the digimon by his long ears and flung him out the room and into a wall. Several doctors and agents watched the little digimon slid down the wall and finally land on the floor.

"Ouchy."

Rika frowned, "don't listen to what that little crybaby says Takato, we can…"

Rika had turned her attention back to Takato, only to see him in tears.

"Oh Takato no, look its going to be ok." Rika looked up at Jeri and Henry pleading for help.

"Yeah Takato, come one we've been in bad situations before, and we've gotten out ok."

Takato looked up at Henry, "yeah well you've never been the cause of the bad situation. I don't want you all put in danger because of me."

Rika gently placed her hands on both sides of Takato's face and turned his gaze back to her, "I know what you're thinking and you can forget it. We are not handing you over to them."

"Rika..."

"I'm not done yet. We are not handing you over. We are not going to lose to the knights. We are going to win, and then we are going to solve this hazard thing, and everything is going to be fine. Then you are going to get better. You are going to be a big brother and everything is going to be fine. And the very moment that you are healthy the two of us are going to spend a night together where you don't have nightmares but just hot passionate-"

"Ahem!"

Rika looked up at Henry and Jeri, both of whom had deep blushes across their faces. Rika seemed to remember that there were other people in the room, besides her and Takato.

"Um…" Rika lost all train of thought.

Guilmon looked at everyone then turned to Renamon, "Hot passionate what Renamon?"

Takato laughed, it was short and wheezy but he was laughing, everyone else joined in, and for that small amount of time, everything seemed like it would be ok.

Yamaki opened the door to the meeting room where the Chief Cabinet Secretary was waiting for him along with three other government officials. He and two of the people wore suits. The last man of around 60 or so, stood proudly in military dress, medals of every kind pinned to him. The Chief was named Mako Suzuki. He had been given the job soon after the D-reaper incident. The two officials flanking him were Mr. Kuro and Mrs. Emiko. The military man was General Yamamoto. He had been in charge of leading the troops against the D-reaper.

He moved into the room with Long flanking him. He immediately saluted the General, who returned it in kind.

"At ease Major Long."

Yamaki frowned, 'guess you can't take the soldier out of anyone anymore.'

Chief Suzuki looked over some papers on his desk before addressing Yamaki, "It appears we have ourselves a problem Yamaki. Would you mind telling us why a huge number of digimon have now surrounding the city?"

"Earlier today at around 9 am a powerful digimon entered or world."

"Omnimon correct?" General Yamamoto asked.

Yamaki was surprised the general knew the digimon's name, "I wasn't aware you were familiar with the different kinds of digimon existed General."

The general smiled, "I bet you'd be surprised about what I know Mr. Yamaki."

"I suppose I would."

"If you would continue please," Chief Suzuki asked.

"Yes sir. Omnimon had entered our world in search of Takato Matsuki."

"One of those tamers correct?"

"Yes."

Mr. Kuro was frowning, "Tell me were you aware of this fact as this Omnimon entered our world?"

"No we learned it after he had confronted Mr. Matsuki which we overheard while on the phone with Miss Rika Nonaka."

Mr. Kuro's frown deepened, "Why were you on the phone with her in the first place?"

"We were in the process of calling all the tamers to inform them of the situation."

"So let me see if I understand this Mr. Yamaki, at a time when there was a possible threat to our city that just pops up, your first action was to contact children? Have you had some complete loss of your common sense?!"

"Need I remind you that these children, have not only been able to handle digital threats far better than us in the past, but are the reason our city wasn't destroyed by the D-reaper. So in my view informing them is not only a practical option but **the** most practical option."

The chief raised a hand stopping the argument, "we are not here to discuss Mr. Yamaki's actions Mr. Kuro. So please restrain yourself."

Mr. Kuro said nothing, and Yamaki was quite happy with that. "Now Mr. Yamaki you said Omnimon wanted Mr. Matsuki? In what way?"

"To execute him sir."

Mrs. Emiko was puzzled by that, "why would this digimon want to kill this poor boy?"

"I only just heard the answer myself not a few hours ago, but the digimon sovereign…they are the leaders of the digital world, believe that some entity called Hazard has infected Mr. Matsuki. What ever it is, they obviously fear it, and wanted it destroyed. And apparently the only way to do that was to kill Matsuki."

The room fell silent; the general moved to look out of one of the windows that lined the room, "do you know what this Hazard is Yamaki?"

"From what I was told, it might as well be the digital worlds Lucifer. What's worse is that it appears to have followers. Data that can take the shape of a human."

That got everyone's attention real fast, "are you telling us that a digimon can take the appearance of a human now?"

"No Chief not a digimon. What the tamers told me was it was some kind of digital being made of corrupt data."

"Yes a digital being is a digimon Yamaki," Long stated.

Yamaki turned to look back at Long, "no this thing is different. Even the other digimon told me it wasn't one of them."

"And we're supposed to believe them? I'd rather not trust some data things word."

"Long I have told you time and time again-"

"Enough! We do not have the time to debate this. So let me see if I can summarize this. We are currently facing an army of digimon here to kill Mr. Matsuki who they believe is possessed by their Satan, who has a follower that is some kind of being that can take human shape. Is there anything I'm missing?"

"No sir."

"…this is a mess."

Mr. Kuro was deep in thought, "they're just after this one boy right. What if we were to just hand him over?"

"You'd have the tamers after you looking for blood and quite frankly I'd be more scared of them than this army."

General Yamamoto sighed, "A small group of young men and woman with their digimon against an army of 200 strong. Do you really think they can win this?"

Yamaki looked towards the general, "I know that they can win."

Chief Suzuki stood up, "Very well, as of right now our own army forces have not had enough time to organize a counter strike, so this is what is going to happen. The tamers will have to hold off the digimon long enough for our forces to move in and push back."

Long frowned, "Sir with all due respect, and Mr. Yamaki's confidence aside. What do we do if the digimon force makes it past them, and they converge on the building? We cannot allow our own people to be put in danger because of one person."

Chief Suzuki looked at Agent Long, "I will not sentence a young man to die Mr. Long. I may not always agree with Mr. Yamaki but I trust his judgment when it comes to the tamers and digimon. Mr. Yamaki I want the tamers ready and prepped as soon as possible. I do not want these digimon moving any closer into our city. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

As the groups left the room Mr. Kuro caught the attention of Agent Long and the two moved aside making sure no one noticed them.

"Agent Long, how bad off is the boy?"

"Bad, he has massive burns to his chest and neck. There is internal injuries as well, added on to the blood loss. The trip here could have killed him."

Kuro frowned, "What concerns me is what Yamaki said in there. If we hand him over, it'll end badly. However if the tamers win, which quite frankly I doubt, we still have this thing inside of him to deal with. However…"

"If he were to die from the wounds, the digimon would have no reason to come after us, and the tamers would have no one to blame but the creature that had caused the injuries to begin with."

Mr. Kuro nodded, "if it comes to it, make sure its done right."

Mr. Kuro left leaving Agent Long to stand alone in the hall in deep thought.

Chapter 6 end

War marches closer, and so does destiny. The only question is will they rise up to it, or fall into despair of death.

Takato: …well that explains a lot.

Rika: Why is everyone trying to kill my goggle head!?


	7. Declaration

Chapter 7 Declaration

Ryo frowned as he looked around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. Yamaki had sent him and Cyberdramon on a scouting mission. It was his job to see just how screwed they were. And they were pretty screwed. Most of the digimon were ether in the champion or ultimate level. However there were defiantly some megas out there as well. Not counting the four royal knights and those were the digimon he was mostly worried about.

Ryo motioned for Cyberdramon to move back. They couldn't afford to get spotted now so they moved back down the alley.

"Ok Cyberdramon, we should get going before we're spotted."

"Oh I do believe it's far too late for that young tamer."

Ryo and Cyberdramon looked up in shock and horror as floating above them was Crusadermon. Crusadermon lowered herself to the ground, the whole time neither she nor Ryo and Cyberdramon took their eyes off each other. Cyberdramon growled and took a step forward, but Ryo grabbed the cyber dragon making sure he stayed put.

"Ryo the great digidestined who fell Millenniummon. I must say this is a great honor to meet you at last."

Ryo frowned at the mention of his old enemy. He had not thought of that subject in some time and for obvious reasons. Those memories weren't the most pleasant.

"I don't suppose I can just ask you and all the other digimon to leave could I?"

Crusadermon snorted, "I'm afraid not. Our orders are clear, and we will carry them out."

Ryo looked back to Cyberdramon, and then to Crusadermon, "We won't let you. Takato is our friend, and we will defend him."

Ryo's statement seemed to amuse Crusadermon, "Oh course you will. If we thought that we could simple kill the tamer, we wouldn't have brought an army with us."

Ryo gripped his D-ark tightly. He had very limited options here. He could bio-merge and become Justimon but that would grab the attention of every digimon in the area, and he defiantly didn't want that. He also couldn't just run away. They'd follow him and Cyberdramon right back to Takato. Granted he didn't know for sure if they already knew Yamaki had moved him, but he couldn't take the chance.

He needed something that would give him the chance to get away discreetly. His fingers slid over his pouch of cards, counting each one, and naming them off in his head. He was going to have to be extremely lucky that he picked out the right card and that Kazu and Kenta hadn't gone through them lately. They never put them back in the correct order. He counted to, the hopefully, right one and said a small prayer.

He grabbed the card and without looking went to swipe it.

"Digimodify! MaloMyotismon Mental Illusion!"

It worked. Bright lights caught Crusadermon off guard and temporarily had her caught in an illusion but Ryo knew it wouldn't last long. Grabbing a speed card and swiping it too, Ryo hopped on Cyberdramon's back and sped off, while still staying in the alley ways to avoid any more encounters.

Crusadermon shook her head trying to get her vision back. She wasn't surprised to find that both Ryo and Cyberdramon were gone. There was a reason he was a legend in the digital world after all.

"All in due time digidestined. All in due time."

-Hypnos-

The tamers each sat in chairs in one of the many Hypnos meeting rooms, with their digimon standing besides them. Impmon, whose tamers he had sent home since he didn't need them to digivolve, glared as an important human told them what they were expected to do. He implied he was important because unlike everyone else, for the most part, this guy was a complete ass hole. He had learned from experience that most human assholes seemed to think they were better than other humans, which usually meant they held some important job or some kind of crap like that.

"Now our intelligence reports have indicated that the army of wild ones does not seem to know that Mr. Matsuki has been moved. We need to use this to our advantage."

Renamon tilted her head in thought, "Excuse me sir? How do you know this?"

The man hesitated when addressing Renamon, which didn't go unnoticed by the other tamers. The man, Mr. Kuro, clearly wasn't comfortable around digimon. Yamaki stepped in for Kuro, "I sent Ryo and Cyberdramon on a scouting mission so we would know who we are going up against and to better our chances at protecting Takato."

"And how to better our chances at protecting Shinjuku is what I think you mean Mr. Yamaki. Mr. Matsuki is of little importance right now."

A low growl came from the tamers direction but neither Yamaki nor Kuro could tell if it had come from one of the digimon, or Rika, who looked about ready to kill Kuro after what he had said. Kuro however didn't seem to mind the death glare he was getting, and in fact turned to Rika to meet her glare.

"You may not like it, but protecting our city is your priority. So I suggest you accept it and deal with the problem at hand."

Rika stood up but hands from both Jeri and Kenta kept her from charging Kuro. Slowly both were able to bring her back into her chair.

Henry looked up at the map showing the locations of the digimon, "I have a question. How are we going to attack them? The moment they see us coming from this building they're going to put two and two together and know that Takato's here. So any advantage we might have had goes out the window."

"Yes that is true," Kuro started, "So you will be using the underground tunnels that run under the city and attack them from behind."

Terriermon frowned, "underground tunnels sounds a lot like you're talking about sewers."

"That's because I am."

The tamers and digimon said nothing, for about a second before, "You have got to be kidding me." Both Impmon and Terriermon yelled.

Kazu looked ready to cry, "Can't we use the sub way systems, or something other than using a sewer?"

Yamaki shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't. Even if we were able to move you to the nearest entrance to the subway without being seen by the digimon, the tunnels wouldn't spread you all out as well as the sewers would."

"So you want us to move through the sewers so when we engage the digimon they won't know where to focus their attacks which will keep them spread out. Is there anything else we're going to need to know?"

Rika was not enjoying being around this Kuro guy, and she wanted to get away from him as soon as she could. The sooner she and the others put down this army, the sooner she could get back to Takato.

"Yes, you need to hold them off till our military can reach our destination and provide back up."

"What's taking them so long anyway?' asked Henry. Many of the tamers and digimon nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately many of our military leaders don't see digimon as something that's their problem and want to leave it to Hypnos. They are coming now but they're dragging their feet about it."

"Wow…they suck." Impmon stated simply.

"So, how long till we move out," asked Suzie. Henry wanted to say she wasn't going anywhere but knew it was pointless. She had grown up to the age where she didn't listen to him anymore or anyone else for that matter.

"We will be waiting for Ryo to return with any last minute info then we will lead you all to a building close by with direct access to the sewer system."

"Then I suggest that we get moving right now."

Everyone turned to see Ryo and Cyberdramon entering the room.

"You looked like hell Ryo. What happened?" Ask Henry. Ryo looked pale and was taking some deep breaths.

"Had a little close call but, we made it out of it well enough, and we weren't followed."

Yamaki frowned, "What of the situation? Have there been any changes?"

"They still don't seem to know where Takato is, and right now they don't seem to be taking any drastic measures, probably because Alphamon is in charge. But I don't trust some of the others to keep it up."

Jeri looked surprised, "wait do you think they'll just start attack the city to bring Takato out?"

"Alphamon wouldn't…the others I can't say."

"Holy crap…" Kazu rubbed his brow, "this is a little much. Guys what's going to stop them from blowing buildings up? Even while we're fighting them, what do we do if they target a school or a hospital, or hell a district with homes?"

"If we keep their attention on us till the military gets here we should be good. I highly doubt they're going to stay to fight a war against a human army." Ryo stated simply

No one brought up the 'should' that all there plans were ridding on.

Mr. Kuro nodded, "very well then, Tamers if you and your digimon would follow our agents they will lead you out and to the building where you will enter the tunnels."

Everyone nodded, grabbing their cards and D-arcs. Henry walked over to Jeri, "you have to stay here you know."

"I know…I just wish I could do something…" Henry wrapped his arms around her, "don't worry we need someone to watch over Takato, just to make sure he or Guilmon don't do anything drastic ok."

"Or anyone else." Rika stated coldly.

As the tamers and digimon made there way out of the room that left Yamaki and Mr. Kuro alone to ponder Rika's parting words.

"That girl doesn't trust us very much does she Yamaki."

Yamaki turned to Kuro, "you're surprised?"

"…Let me ask you something Yamaki. All these years, all the money your organization has, you've never been able to come up with a plan or weapon in case a situation like this ever came about?"

"Oh I have, it just walked out of the room."

With that Yamaki bowed and left Kuro as he headed up to the control room. Kuro simply stood in the empty room alone, "you better pray Yamaki."

-Sewers-

The dash to the building had been short and luckily the tamers and digimon had been able to make it without being spotted. Two agents helped open a maintenance hatch. The smell hit everyone hard, "God that smells like shit."

"Suzie!"

"What it does."

Impmon plugged his nose, "it's the sewer, what did you think was going to be down there?"

"Let's just go." Rika pushed past everyone and lowered herself down the ladder. As the tamers and digimon made it to the bottom the hatched closed with an ominous thud.

"…yeah I'm burning these clothes after this. There is no way I'm getting the smell out."

Henry wisely chose not to comment on that and just let his sister go off a bit. Ryo pulled out a flashlight, "ok we all need to head up for a bit before the tunnel splits. That's were we go our separate ways."

"Ok sounds good…how do we know we've gotten far enough?" Asked Kenta.

Ryo handed out small maps to everyone, "I've marked where you all should go. The tunnels are marks with numbers so you shouldn't get lost. One more thing, Kenta Kazu , Suzie, theres one more thing We need you all to do for us. Do not under any circumstance confront the royal knights."

"Why do we need to do that?" scoffed Suzie.

"Simple" Ryo started, "the fact that the knights are high level mega's that will tear you guys and your digimon apart. Stay with the soldiers. We'll handle the knights."

-Above the city-

Alphamon floated above his troops as the continued to spread through out the city. As he had feared the hazard was not in any of the hospitals. The humans had moved him. Not that this fact surprised him much if at all. He had been one of the first to confront Omnimon after his failed attempt to kill the tamer.

His friend had told him everything that had taken place in his attempt and the warning the tamers had given him. Any attempt to take the boys life would mean an all out war between the Knights and the tamers.

War. Was that his only purpose in life? To fight wars.

Behind him a WarGreymon flew up to him and kneeled as finally approached.

"Sir, all the Royal Knights report that the hazard is not in any of the hospitals or emergency clinics. Lady Crusadermon suggests that if we damage a few of the building, we may be able to drive the tamers out of their hiding place and we can learn where the hazard is from them."

"I will not just start attacking innocent people. You will return to Crusadermon as well as the others and inform them if they start attacking they will answer to me. We are here only to take the hazard."

"The hell you are!"

Both WarGreymon and Alphamon looked down at the source of the cry. Underthem flying at great speed was Sakuyamon, with an attack already fired at WarGreymon who the hit straight on knocking him from the sky. Flying past the falling digimon Sakuyamon raised her staff and brought it down on Alphamon who raised his armored arms to block the blow. Sparks flew from the clash of metal.

"You will never lay a figure on Takato" seethed Sakuyamon, as she brought her staff around for a second strike which Alphamon quickly deflected. Around them Alphamon noticed several explosions around his troops where the other tamers had begun their attacks. Alphamon moved back putting some distance between him and the raging mega.

"Clever, attacking from all sides to throw us off, and to not reveal where the hazard is being kept."

"Takato."

Alphamon looked at Sakuyamon for a moment. That voice had not been digimon but human. The tamer inside had spoke.

"What?"

"He isn't the hazard. His name is Takato."

Alphamon winced. He had tried very hard not to think of the boys name.

"You must understand tamer, what must be done."

"Screw you. After all Takato's done, you all are just going to kill him. I don't give a damn what your reasons are. I'm done talking to you knights. As long as you're here, Takato's life is in danger. So I'm going to stop you, even if that means killing you and the damned Sovereigns."

With that last declaration, Sakuyamon charged back at Alphamon.

Far below however where WarGreymon had fallen, screams of pain and horror were muffled as the mega digimon was disintegrated into data. Dorthy smiled and she walked through the cloud of data and absorbed it into herself.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Ah chapter 7. I said I would have you finished in Nov of 2009. What a load of crap. I decided to split this chapter in two so I could finally post something. So that means all the action is going to be chapter 8.


End file.
